The Golden Trio, The Silver Trio
by Simply.Scarfy
Summary: Harry and Draco slowly see past their houses and fall in love/lust with eachother. And the same with Pansy and Hermione, just much slower. Which just leaves Ron and Blaise . . . HP/DM HG/PP  IMPLIED RAPE   COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, go and do your doohickey somewhere else, I'm trying to think!" Draco put his forefingers on his closed eyelids and began to hum. Blaise frowned, chucked a pillow at Draco and walked out, spell book and wand in hand.

Draco got uo and started to pace at the enbd of his bed. He was thinking about how he was going to avoid getting the Mark this meeting upcoming. Maybe he could write to his mother, asking her to ask the Dark Lord if he was sure about making Draco his follower. If Draco had proved worthy of such a privaledge. Then, Draco would complete the task given to him, taking as long as he could, so that he could secure his plans of changing over to the 'light' side.

Suddenly, Blaise burst back into the room, his cheeks slightly tinged pink, a telltale sign that he was excited.

"What now, Zabini?" Draco drawled. Blaise just rolled his eyes and replied

"Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy are having a fight!" The blonde sat up, curious.

"What Parkinson fighting? I don't think so!" Pansy had told him off many times for fighting, saying it was "For people with lower statuses" Draco did love Pansy (as a sister) in spite of her snobbiness (that she had caught from him)

"Com and see for yourself!" Blaise exclaimed and ran back out of the dormitary. Malfoy stood up, slipped on his shiny italian leather shoes and glided out into the common room.

When he got there he saw Pansy at one end of a green velvet sofa and Millicent at the other. They were glaring at eachother and were spittong out insults. It appeared that people were either too amused or too scared to stop them.

"Says you, you centaur!"

"Werewolf!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Gryffindor" Everyone gasped at Pansy's outburst. Millicents waxy skin webnt scarlet with anger and she snarled a spell. Blood erupted out of Pansy's nose, and poured down her white and green woolen jumper. Pansy gasped in horror at her new top and made to lunge at Millicent but Draco caught her abnd wheeled her away to the common room exit. He muttered the spell that made your teeth enlarge at Millie as he walked through the mahogany doors.

"Draco, do you know how to fix it?" she asked as they steadily made their way to the infirmary.

"No, but Madame Pomfrey will," he replied and glared at some second year Ravenclaw who was staring at Pansy's blood in horro.

"No, not my nose, my jumper!" she wailed

"Hush! I'll buy you a new one if you love it so much!" He said and rolled his eyes. Pnasy smiled and was quiet for the rest of the journey. They finally reached the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey whisked Pansy away.

The blonde Slytherin sat down and rubbed his eyes, he was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to just lie and sleep for hours and hours. Then, much to Malfoys intense irritation, Harry Potter sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. They were both too tired to be malicious and Harry was curious.

"Parkinson got jinxed by Millicent Bullstrode."

"What did Pansy do?"

"Called Millie a Gryffindor." Harry frowned but didn't say anything. After two minutes of awkward silence, Draco asked

"Why are you here then?"

"Ron tripped over his trunk and knocked himself out when he hit his head on the poster of his bed." Harry sighed. Draco immediately burst into laughter, the rich sound filling the eerie space.

"Only Weasley could do such a thing!" Draco said and rubbed his eyes again. Pansy then walked out from behind a screen, one eyebrow raised at the sight of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy conversing civilly.

" Draco, we can go now, I'm better." Pansy was addressing Draco, but her eyes lingered on Potter. Malfoy stood up and looked at Harry.

"Enemies?" He held out his hand

"Enemies." Harry confirmed, holding the callused hand with his own and pumped it once.

* * *

Draco just came out of Ancient Runes and he was headed for double Advanced Potions when he ran into Hermione Granger. Or rather she, quite literally, rtan into him. She looked up and cringed when she saw who she had rushed into. She then closed her eyes and waited for the onslaught of insults. None, however, came.

"Excuse me Granger." he said and strode past. Hermione and the passers-by who had seen the interaction gaped at Malfoy's back. Blaise hurried to catch up with the striding Slytherin.

"What the hell dude?" Blaise exclaimed

"Oh please, don't call me "dude" Zabini, it is most common," Draco sniffed

"Oh, come of it Malfoy! Why didn't you verbally slaughter Granger back there?" Blaise demanded. He knew this whole posh, pure blood nonsense, was indeed that, nonsense and that Draco didn't believe a word of it. Draco didn't answer and was nearly running to the potions classroom.

"Dray-co! I'm being serious now man, just tell me!" Blaise whined. But it was too late, they were in the room.

* * *

Malfoy stormed out of the classroom, covered in non-shiftable, foul-smelling, purple goo. The second in demand Potions teacher Professor Binns had been covering the lesson. Draco was livid and wouldn't let Blaise do anything to help as he stormed through the corridors to the infirmary. He was absoloutely furious at Blaise who'd added Salamander eye, not tongue, and the consequence being Draco's current state.

"Draco, I'm-" Blaise began

"Shut it Zabini, unless you want to get jinxed!" Draco growled. He tried again to shift the goo by shaking his hand, but it clung to him ferociously. When they finally arrived at the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey took him to a semi-private beds and asked him to strip.

"Excuse me?" he asked icily

"Oh, get over yourself boy, just to your underpants, i'm going to try to remove the goo using magic!"

Once he was done he sat down on the bed and waited for her to cast. Blaise began to snigger, but was instantly silence by the death glare that the blonde shot his way. Madame Pomfrey said uttered one latin word and pointed her wand at Draco. For a bout a second or two, nothing happened.

Then, the goo started to sizzled glow red and make Draco howl with pain. At that moment, Professor Snape flew into the room.

"Don't cast magic!" he bellowed, knocked down the shade, knockinbg down Draco's last remaining shred of dignity. He looked at Malfoy horror-struck for a split second, then sprung into action. He put the blonde into a headlock, for he was writhing in agony, and shoved a vial of potion down his throat. The potion made the gloop fall off Draco's skin and onto the the floor.

"What you concoted Zabini," Snape panted "Was a nasty and highly illegal potion that, had I not come in time, would've killed him." He laid Draco on the bed ignoring his weak and feeble , Blaise went to his side.

"Draco, I'm so so sorry! I really didn't mean to hurt you!" he said Draco just replied dryly

"I'm never being your potions partner again." Sniggering from a few beds away was Ronald Weasley.

"Oh Merlin, what is Weasel doing here?" Draco sighed dramatically

"I would ask the same question, ferret face; but I think Snape just answered for me!" Ron shot back. Draco passed out and Snape said he didn't need a private room and the more sunlight he got, the better.

A/N ~ A bit thankyou to Lunacy Scarletsky, for being so lovely to me. Pansy and Hermione in later chapters, but still here, promise. And obviously, Drarry! (Because I can't seem to write a story with it!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own this now, and never will :( This applies to all chapters.**

Draco was flicking through his copy of Quidditch Quibletswhen Harry Potter plopped himself of the end of the bed and put his head in his hands. The Slytherin was astounded; and for a few moments, didn't know what to say.

"Uh, Potter? What the hell are you doing here?" The blonde said and stood up.

"Ron fell off his broom at Quidditch practice. He's in here again. I'm bored, and you're here. Nothing better to do," He shrugged. Draco saw that Potter was indeed in his disgusting red and yellow Quidditch robes. he felt midly sick at the horrifying colours. Draco almost shrugged too, but endless lessons and lectures on posture and demeanour stopped him.

"So, why are you here?" The Gryfindor asked, his emerald eyes glanced over at Malfoy.

"Zabini put the wrong ingrediant in our potion, it blew up and I was covered in purple goo. I tried to remove it, but I knew no spells and my hands couldn't shift it either. I went here, and that bint Pomfrey tried to move it, but ended up nearly killing me. Then Snape shoved a potion down throat, and here I am," He concluded, and watched the Lions eyes flickered over the ugly burn blisters that littered the Purebloods neck after the goo had burnt him.

Slowly, Harry lifted his hand to touch it. The blonde hissed as the cool hand made contact but made no effort to remove it. Eventually, the Snake's chest began to fall more slowly and soon enough, he was fast asleep. The black haired boy smiled and tucked him in, almost tenderly, though he would've hexed you if you'd said it. He found a piece of parchment on the bedside table andwrote.

_Enemies?  
Harry P_

Harry then went over to Ron's bed. The redhead was snoring loudly and Harry soon got bored and went to shower, and then to find Library to find Hermione.

He was walking down one of the many corridors, feeling much fresher thanks to the invigorating yet soothing shower, when somebody stepped in front of him, blocking his way and made him step backwards so as not to step on their toes. With a start he realised that it was the Slytherin girl, Pansy.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked, baffled.

"I was rather hoping you could. Walk with me?" It wasn't a request, more of a demand. Thanks to his piqued curiosity, all hopes of going to the library were ditched on order to follow this confidenrt girl. Quite a few paces ahead, Parkinson was striding ahead.

She stopped abruptlyin a small courtyard with sturdy benches on the outskirts. She sat down and waited for Harry to do the same. She then began to speak. She did not look at him, instead she examined the Starayea tree in front of them.

"I've known Draco all my life. Therefore, we trust eachother and tell eachother anything and everything. So he's told me about his recent meetings with You-Know-Who. They're frequent Potter and each time The Dark Lord wants to mark him as his own. Luckily has managed to escape each time. He and his mother are findind ways to it. They were and still are reasonably succesful. However, the His patience is running out rapidly. But things were going steady- until you turned up," Pansy said and looked at Harry with an expression he couldn't quite place.

"What did I do?" Pansy just smiled, his voice vaguely resembled a petulant child.

"You would not believe how many people are spys here; even people you would never expect. They are all spying on Draco, ready to report even the most insignificant thing to the Dark Lord, with a hope of gaining some sort of recognition," she spat, her eyes back on the tree, glaring daggers and a look of contempt all over her face.

"Uh, not to be rude, but what has this got to do with me?" Harry said and looked at Pansy, whose face was still facing away with a look of concetration replacing the disgust. The years had been kind to her, puppy face and spots had been replaced with womanly curves and smooth creamy skin. She trained her obsidian eyes on him, they were a deep deep blue, that were so dark they faintly resembled the volcanic rock.

"You and Draco have been seen on more than one occasion having civil conversations. You were even caught tucking him in! If you are grassed up, you are going to make it look as though draco is on your side! And-" She looked around and finished in a significantly quiter voice

"And although he's joining you soon, the Dark Lord doesn't know that. Draco's going to find some clever way to switch sides without him realising," she said fondly she shook her head and looked at Harry intensly "But you and him being kind to eachother arouses suspicion. Do you get what I'm saying?" Pansy said, her eyes flickering between each of Harry's, searching. The Gryfindor mulled the information over in his head.

"Yeah. Yes, I do. Maybe we could organise some kind of fight!" Harry said, though the idea of beating up Malfoy wasn't as appealing as it had once been. "Parkinson, can I ask you something?"

"Depends what it is, I may not answer some questions," she answered mysteriously.

"Well, are you and Malfoy a couple?"

"No! Goodness, I think of him like my brother, you must understand. Why; do you like him?" she asked and grinned cheekily, a twinkle emerging from those ocean depth eyes.

"NO! No no no no, euch, he's my worst enemy! I hate him!" The Gryfindor replied, though his eyes were conflicted. Pansy got up and started to walk gracefully away, she called over her shoulder

"There's a fine line between love and hate."

She left behind a very confused and nervous Harry.

**Ok, irritatingly short, I know, I know, what think about what was in the chapter, not the length, yes? :) Thank you for reading anyways though :D Next up ~ A library visit, which results in a pissed of Draconis Malfoy.**

**If you haven't, please check out my other story Cutting, just give it a go and tell me what you think :) **

**I am hugely flattered at the response this recieved, so many story alerts! However ~**

**Please please please please please review!  
\/**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco soon recovered and was back to perfect health within a few days. The only evidence of what happened were some scars, that he daren't put glamours on in fear of more burning; and a grudge. Not matter what Zabini did, the blonde was not forgiving. Malfoy spent most of his time in the library, he threw himself into studying, one reason being that he was worried about his upcoming NEWTs, the other being that he was terrified about his upcoming meeting with The Dark Lord. Often he saw Hermione Granger in the massive yet claustrophobic library, and a few times they were seen discussing articles and thick novels. This was a worrying sight for Pansy, as she was still unsure of who was safe and who were spies. However, she loved watching the Gryfindor witch, the little crease that appeared in her brow when she was contemplating something, or the way she narrowed her eyes when someone was saying something she didn't entirely agree with, or the way she gestured often when explaining things. Pansy often drifted off to sleep with the memory of those beautiful golden cocoa eyes still drifting in her vision.

Draco was just selecting the last copy of Hogwarts: The Complete History _(including a chapter by Professor and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore) _It was basically a more advanced and in-depth version of the original, when Granger came and plucked the book out of his hands.

"Um, excuse me? That's mine!" The Slytherin noted that recently he was saying 'um' and 'er' alot more and that would never do. The blonde tried to snatch it back but Hermione moved it just beyond his reach.

"Well, tough. I have an essay to do for Thursday, and all the Ravenclaws have taken the books; this is the last copy!" she huffed, with no shame at all. She was becoming increasingly more confident around the Slytherin.

"But I got that book first, and I'm in the same group of you therefore I have the same essay to do. Give it back!" Again he made to grab it back but she stepped back with it, so now it was impossible to retrieve it without hurting her or shoving her rather un-courteously.

"Why don't we just share it?" she offered in a pleading voice.

"Share?" he said "But it was mine first!"

"I know but I really, really need it," she begged.

"Fine. Well- come on then!" he marched away to a study table and got out quill, ink and parchment. They settled down into an easy silence and began to write.

They were both scribbling away like mad when Harry and Ron sat down heavily next to them, they looked dirty and smelled less than pleasant.

"Quidditch practice?" Hermione guessed. They nodded simultaneously. Harry dumped his dirty and disintergrating leather satchel on the table, knocking over the Slytherin's ink pot all over the blonde's work. It had just been slaved over, and rows upon rows of small neat italic writing were covered in dark, thick impenetrable ink. The blonde's face went red, even his ears. However, he did not say anything, instead he picked up the ink pot, put the stopper in, vanished the ink that had poured onto the table and looked at Harry. The black-haired boy looked up worridly and his face was set in a soft grimace.

The Snake picked up the Lion's bag, and held it at the strap, leaving it suspended in the air. He ran his wand along the bottom and, as if he'd used sissors, the bag gaped open, books, quills, ink pots, parchment and the like plopped onto the table. The Slytherin calmly packed his belongings away into his own bag (including the textbook he and Hermione were sharing) and walked out, still the same look of absoloute serenity.

* * *

Harry was miffed about his bag but luckily Hermione knew how to fix it, however, she did so reluctantly. Ron was gleeful as they walked to Gryfindor tower.

"Ha! He's going to have to do it all, over, again!"

"It's not funny Ronald, he worked for hours on it. _And _he completely redid a few pages just because a few words were bigger than others, eventhough they weren't. And he took the book!" she sighed and climbed, rather ungracefully, through the portrait hole. harry on the other hand, wasn't upset like Hermione or happy like Ron, he was feeling completely and utterly guilty. Whereas the bag had been fixed in a matter or seconds, Harry knew that the lost pages would take alot longer.

* * *

It was soon Thursday and Hermione was fussing over her essay, making last minute changes. They were important as they were going to be level-assessed and help make a prediction NEWT grade. They entered the lesson early, due to Hermione's swift walking, and took seats towards the end of the row, at the back of the middle.

The classroom soon began to fill up, and the teacher began to drone on. This lesson was taught by a Russian Professor, she had attended Hogwarts and not Durmstrang. And many of her ancestors and relatives had gone to Hogwarts too. She was lecturing about the importance of NEWTs (like they didn't already now, they were being reminded left right and centre), when a terrified looking Draco Malfoy and horrified looking Pansy Parkinson walked in. They took the noly seats available, the ones next to Ron, Harry and Hermione at the end of the row. Draco sat next to Harry, with Pansy on the end. The blonde Slytherin's hands were shaking as they brought out the necessary things from his bag. However, he realised that in his haste he'd forgotton his ink pot. He swore. He then asked Pansy

"Have you got a spare ink pot?" she shook her head and showed him how her quill had ink already inside it, muck like a muggle pen. The blonde was about to put his hand up when Harry moved his ink pot into the middle of the table. Aquatic blue eyes looked into lush emerald and the owner of the blue gave a small to the owner of the green.

Then they got working. As Draco was left handed and on the right side and Harry right but on the left, they had to wait for the others to use the ink pot before they could. They both went to the pot at the same time when their hands met and a thrilling electric buzz ran through them both, starting at their touching fingers, they both looked at eachother. They searched eachothers faces hungrily and were interrupted some time time later by the professor.

" If you are both quite finished gazing at eachother Potter and Malfoy, I asked you both to hand me your essays!"

They both snapped their gazes away from each other and looked at Professor Anya. She had one elegantly thick eyebrow arched and was holding out her hand. They were both blushing madly when they handed in their essays, the Slytherins being significantly bigger than the Gryfindor. All of Draco's pieces were, Harry noted, perfect and extremely neat.

They didn't speak for the rest of the lesson. But while the Professor was a finishing up, Harry scribbled hastily on a piece of stray parchment, and slid over to Draco's side:

_Friends? -_

Draco looked at his and quickly wrote a reply then strode out of the room with Parkinson in tow. Harry looked down at the piece of paper.

_Friends . . . Or perhaps we should discuss things on a higher level?_

Harry's scarlet mask returned witha venegance but nevertheless he smiled happily.

* * *

That night he gazed at the elegant handwriting before putting it into his pillow case.

* * *

Draco retched again and a foul smelling liquid shot out if his mouth and splashed into the toilet. He was scared, more scared than he had been before. Draco tried to calm to take his mind of the matter of his newly set task.

He thought of the note he'd given to Harry. It had been genuine, he really did like-like him. And he had no idea whether or not Harry like him back, or had even felt the same refreshing buzz he'd felt when their hands had joined. It had been so immense and the expression of wonder and shock on the Gryfindor's face had been beautiful. However, he was still in doubt. What if this was just some silly infatuation that would soon fade? What if he was just imagining things? After all, this was the Harry Potter who'd ignored his offer of friendship. And he'd been in countless fights, verbal and physical with him before. But perhaps, the passion that they felt for eachother was somethingother than hate.

But the thoughts of his task soon invaded the ones of his "Friendship" with the boy lived. He knew what he had to do for the Dark Lord. Something that made him feel ill and resentful. His task to prove himself was to kill Hermione Granger.

**A/N ~ Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen? Tell me your thoughts on what should happen next! **

**draco ~ jeesh, that Dark Lord gives me the heebie jeebies!**

**harry ~ tell me about it *shudders***

**draco ~ anyways . . . when me and harry gon' hook up?**

**pansy ~ yeah what 'bout me and h?**

**sMeB ~ all in due time, dudes, all in due time.**

**ron ~ i am NOT looking forward to hooking up with Zabini. **

***Blaise sidles up to him and gives a creepy smile***

**sMeB ~ Control yourself Blaise! You might not even 'hook up' you could become friends, that's up to the readers. So . . . . REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco made his way to the headmasters office swiftly, but he made sure he was malicious to every non-Slytherin, and even some Slyherins, to make up for his slack due to the meetings. Refreshing their memories as to whose boss. He finally reached the entrance to the office, and was startled to see that Dumbledore was waiting outside for him. He greeted the young man as if he were a old friend rather than a pupil.

"Ahh, Draco! How are you? Would you like to come into my office for a moment, I believe you and me have something we need to talk about." There as a curious twinkle in his eyes that Malfoy found a little unnerving. Before the Slytherin could say anything he was ushered into the Headmasters office. The Malfoy was surprised to see The Chosen One there. The Slytherin was careful to make sure his face was completely blank.

They all sat for some time, watching eachother. Harry watching Draco, Draco watching Dumbledore, Dumbledore watching them both, his eyes flicking between the two of them at regulaar intervals. In the end, it was the Headmaster who spoke first.

"Draco, I believe you came to speak to me?" he asked. Draco, whose gaze had momentarily wandered towards the black haired boy tore his gaze away and studied Albus.

"I want to join your side." He stated firmly and, with much control, looked solidly into Dumbledores eyes, eventhough he could see the Gryffindor gaping at him in his peripheral vision.

"Side?" Dumbledore asked, one pearly white eyebrow arched, teasingly. The blond just rolled his eyes and elaborated

" You know what I mean, Professor. The good side, the just side, the light side. Your side. Whatever you want to call it. I just . . . don't want to help - help_him _anymore." Draco shuddered almost interceptibly.

"You want to join us?" Harry asked. Draco looked at his hands that were folded in his lap and nodded, pink tinges appearing on his cheeks. Harry stood up and gave him a massive hug. Murmuring something along the lines of " Oh finally! Your smart, we could use your help. This'll make everything so much easier!" Finally, as if he realised that he was straddling Draco Malfoy in the Headmasters office, he scarmbled off and ran out of the room, his face the colour of a bowl of tinned tomatoes.

Dumbledore chuckled fondly. Then he turned his piercing eyes onto Draco.

"I believe you had a meeting with Voldemort today?" He had said it so lightly it was as if he'd read any good books lately. Draco winced at the name and sighed heavily

"I did. We tried to bide some more time so that I wouldn't get the mark today and he's given me a task to prove myself. Only, the task is so great that I cannot fufill it." Draco avoided saying exactly what the task was. He was in some sort of state of denial and hoped that by not saying it aloud, it would somehow not be true.

"What do you mean by great?"Dumbledore asked. "Perhaps you could make this easier, and tell me what the task is, and we could speak properly, without all this guesswork?" He chuckled.

"He wants me to kill Hermione Granger." Draco said bluntly, hoping it would stop the gleam in the Headmasters eyes. The Malfoy covered his face wth his hands, hoping it would be enough to hide him from the Headmasters gaze. Dumbledores face remained unchanged from the look of polite interest. Then, he rested his hands on his stomach, a gesture very unlike Dumbledore, so Malfoy knew this revelation had affected him in some way. They were in a tense silence for a while until Dumbledore spoke again

"Are you going to go thr-?"

"Hell no! She's a pupil, a person. She could contribute so much to the world, and she is loved by so many . . . to end that, for such selfish reasons - is just inhumane." Draco exclaimed. Dumbledore's face was nowgrave and serious.

"Draco you may join our side. But you are going to have to leave everything and everyone that's related to Voldemort to do that, without raising suspicion. Do you think you can do that?" Draco nodded and the only thought that was in hsi head was his mother. Without any direction from Dumbledore, he got up and left.

Once he got out of the office, he felt as though he could breathe again. He began walking to the library, his breath making a fine silvery mist ahead of him. He made his way to the livrary slowly, he wanted to think for a while in the open air. He was now one of the good side. It made his stomach clench and tingle wth happiness. Finally, he could do something right, something good.

He finally entered the linrary, the earthy and yet musty smell of the books bombarding his senses. As soon as he walked in, the librarian came up to him. She was a rather old lady, with buck teeth and grey hair. And although she could be incredibly overbearing, she knew all the books that were in the library and where to find them.

"Mr Malfoy, is there anything I can do for you? I do have a few books Professor Snape said I needed to hand to you. He thinks you should start looking for assistant Potion Master jobs. Anyway, anything I can do, let me know," She said in her nasal voice, she then handed Draco the bookswith her wrinkly hands. He nodded his thanks and walked to his corner, looking forward to sinking into the soft armchair that was situated there.

However, he was confronted with the sight of the Golden Trio, three armchairs shoved together, their heads all pouring over a battered book. In the middle of Weasley and Granger, Potter was sitting in Draco's armchair. The black-haired Gryfindor looked up just in time to see the young Malfoy stride away. He scrambled up and landed the book into Hermione's lap and then ran to find the blonde. The old Librarian saw him and called

"Stop running Potter! This is a library you know!"

Harry lost Draco and searched around before he found him in a secluded corner, reading under candlelight, sitting comfortably on either a very small sofa, or a very large armchair.

"Hey," said Harry cautiously and started slowly towards Draco.

"Hello," the Malfoy replied, not looking up from his book, and turned a page. Harry finally reached the sofa/armchair and was so close to it that his knees were knocking, watching Malfoy read. Then the blonde reached out a hand and yanked him onto the sofa. Harry was now leaning against the Slytherins shoulder, looking at his book.

They sat like that for ages, and Harry had gotten brave enough to hold Draco's hand, and Draco stroked Harry's hair. They knew no-one would come to that corner, it was where all the potions books were situated and nobody (apart from Draco, who liked the solitude of the library) went to the library to borrow potions books; the people who needed were rich Slytherins or Ravenclaws and had the books sent to them from their families, brand new and quality leather bound.

They both smiled happily and snuggled comfortably, reading Draco's Advanced Potions Book.

A/N ~ Different Librarian in this story to the original HP books. Review please :D


	5. Chapter 5  Part 1

A/N ~ I originally wrote this chapter to be twice as long, but I wanted to do this as a thank you for the response the last chapter got :D

Draco woke up to somebody shaking him rather violently. He opened his eyes blearily. He was confronted with worried green eyes. Harry was mumbling something at him and Draco had to ask him to slow down before he understood what was being said.

"The librarian is coming around, the library's about to close. We need to get out, before she catches us!" The Snake immediately got up and straightened his robes and gathered his books and satchel. They power-walked through the maze of books and at last they found the entrance/exit. They walked out and stopped when they were at parting point. The Gryfindor looked at the Slytherin and the Snake returned the gaze steadily. However, the blond, unprepared the intense period of staring, abruptly turned around and began to walk to his dungeon, head whirling. Harry was most confused, what had just happened? What was the status their relationship now?

Seconds later, Ron burst out from a nearby corner, his face the colour of his hair. Hermione was at his side, looking worried.

"What the Merlin was that?" Ron raged

"I don't know what your talking about," Harry said calmly. Ron turned puce.

"Don't know what I'm- Merlin, Harry! You and Malfoy making goo-goo eyes at eachother! What are you- in LOVE?" he said, his face now so close to Harry's, the spit that flying out of his mouth sprayed Harry's face. Hermione pulled Ron out of Harry's personal space.

"Me anbd Malfoy were NOT making goo-goo eyes at eachother! We HATE each other, you idiot, not in _love_! You know just as much as I do that Draco Malfoy is nothing but a stuck-up, pompous, self-absorbed piece of shit!" Harry said.

However, Hermione had seen that it was Draco Malfoy Harry had chased after, the Draco Malfoy that he was just insulting. She had also seen them curled up on the sofa, rather adorably, when she went to go and get a book from the section, leaving Ron talking to Dean. But as Harry said these words, Hermione saw Malfoy's face pop around the corner he had walked behind after his staring session with her friend. His face contorted into rage and, surprise. Ron was happy now, and walked ahead, the arguement all forgotten. Harry made to walk after him, when Hermione grabbed his arm, and said

"There's a fine line between love and hate, you know Harry," And she strode after Ron. Harry followed, his head still a confused mess.

Draco stormed into his common room, his fury making his fellow house members part like the red sea before him. Potter had just been playing with him! And Potter had had the cheek to straddle him, follow him, and then cuddle up to him, before having the cheek to insult him in that malicious way? How dare he? Well, Draco certainly wasn't going made a fool of. He still hated Harry Potter, and all other feelings he thought he had, had dissipated in the heat of his rage for the 'Chosen One'.

The next morning , the Golden Trio made themselves get up and trudge down to the great hall.

Meanwhile, the Silver Trio made their way to the Great Hall too. Each of the faces were cold, hard and beautiful, just the metal they were named after. Only the white-blond leader was looking spectacular, a glint of rage still held in his pale sapphire eyes, making them glow. Pansy, Draco and Blaise glided to the Great Hall, people staring after them in awe.

Harry gnawed his piece of buttery toast, although it tasted like cardboard since the Silver Trio had entered the hall. His eyes kept fastening on the Slytherin table. Malfoy sneered and glared and ignored. Harry was oblivious to the fact that the Ice Prince had heard him, and so thought he was entirely innocent. He was worried that whatever had happened him and the blond had ended and this made him feel incredibly sad. Hermione noticed all this and kept giving Harry irritating knowing and superior looks.

The lessons dragged on, and try as he might, Harry could never find a moment to catch the Snake alone. Finally, when Harry had a free lesson, and Draco was on his way to Potions revision classes that he didn't need to attend; Harry ran up to him in the deserted corridor and tapped on his shoulder. Draco turned sharply and startled Harry.

"What do you want Potter?" Harry flinched at the icy tone, and nodded to the room nearby which he knew was empty. Draco followed, though he sighed dramatically.

As soon as they were in, Harry asked.

"What have I done?"

"Why would you think that you have done anything out of the ordinary idiot Gryfindor?" Draco drawled. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down, meanwhile indicating that Draco should too.

"Why are you upset with me? Yesterday we were, well we were friendsish and today your angry with me. What have I done?" Malfoy looked at his longer slender fingers that were resting in his lap.

"You-" he began to tell the truth, but then afraid of being vulnerable, he lied "I never wanted to fall asleep with you. I hate you more than anything in the world!" Draco cursed internally at the childish remark but held his glare

"Surely you don't feel that way about me?" Harry asked desperately.

Draco snorted "Please! There is only one word, one feeling that I feel towards you. It has four letters." Dracdo leant very close to Harry and the Gryfindor waited with bated with bated breath. Draco put his lips to Harry's ear and their soft cheeks brushed lightly against eachother. The Slytherin opened his mouth and whispered one word "Hate." and left the room, leaving Harry with the memory of the warm cheek and citrusy scent.

Pansy and Hermione meanwhile, had summoned the courage to approach eachother. Both of them were the girls in their trio, and didn't really have close girl friends. They were both in the library, looking in the Herbology section. Pansy had picked a book that Hermione had eying for some time now and was contemplating whether or not to borrow it. Pansy noticed her indecision and asked

"Have you read it?" Hermione was momentarily stunned that Pansy Parkinson was speaking politely to her then replied

"No. I ahve been looking at it, but I haven't read it yet."

"Oh, you should. It's really good, I read it first a few months ago and have been reading it continuosly since. Not that long, but very interesting."

"How can you read a book straight again after you've just finshed it? Once I've read a book, I can't read it again until the details are vague otherwise I just get bored because I know what is about to be said." And so on. They chatted and chatted for hours. The book fiction, about two witches who find a hidded garden. It was amusing, but very factful.

A/N ~ Thank you very much to the response last chapter. 13 emails saying story alerts and favourites! Much love to you all x Please please please review, I'll update quicker if you do! ;D


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Harry was miserable. he had only had Draco as his close friends/partner for a few hours and yet he mourned the loss as if it had been years. Every time he had a free period or lessons had ended he went back to the sofa and hoped that Draco would be there or he would arrive whilst Harry was there; only everytime he was dissapointed. However, Draco still seemed to be on their side as he was having many meetings with the Headmaster.

The blond Slytherin was just as bad. He had become increasingly snappish and rude to all of his friends (more than usual anyway).

And even Dumbledore, who had been watching the pair for quite some time, had noticed the tension and longing. Finally, after watching them look at eachother numerous times and when there eyes met, glare, he decided enough was enough. If Draco really was going to be joining their side, he would be in alot of contact with Potter, and he needed to have a civil relationship if it was to work. At breakfast, he sent each of them an owl saying they had to come to his office straight after breakfast, no excuses. They both came, Malfoy mere minutes before Potter.

When they got there, the Headmaster was sitting at his desk, eyes twinkling, watching the two blush awkwardly and shuffle their feet. Dumbledore didn't beat around the bush.

"What on Earth is going on with you two?" He looked at each of them, waiting for an answer. When none came, he continued "Last time you were here you seemed very-" he coughed "_friendly _towards eachother. Now, I am not a relationship advisor, whether the romantic sort or other," he chuckled "far from it in fact. But you two are being, silly, and I want you to stop it! if you really are going to be on our side then you are going to have to co-operate with the other members Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter, you should know that it was very brave of Draco to join our side and he should be welcome with no hesitation and ill feelings. I'm not saying you have to be best friends, but it help everybody if you put all your anger and hate to one side and start acting normally, I mean not hexing or cursing eachother at every chance you get! As your Headmaster, I'm asking you to make up! Now, go and take a walk or something and sort it out. Good day!" he bid them goodbye cheerily and the twinkle was beaming.

They both walked out, too shocked and too embarrased to say anything. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Of Hogwarts, Defeater of Grindewald, telling them to kiss and make up?

They both walked through the school in an uncomfortable silemce.

"Why did- why did you get all angry with me after the library?" Harry inquired, asking the question that had been bugging him since their arguement

"You and Weasley had a _discussion _that I had the pleasure of overhearing. If you hate me so much, why did you even try to find me in the first place?" Draco demanded, he was furious still and wanted to stared at him for a moment with an unreadable expression then sighed, stopped, squared his shoulders and said, his beautiful green eyes poring into Malfoy's sapphire/slate ones.

"Malfoy, I had to say that! I didn't know what was going on and I wanted to pretend that nothing had happened, so that we could talk it over and establish it. And, I swear, I didn't mean any of it." he finished and his wet green eyes were gazing so sincerely that Draco had difficulty looking back, his own eyes, the colour of rolling thunderclouds, were nervous as they slowly drew closer, until their lips touched.

The kiss was short but romantic and even it had only been a brush of lips, Harry felt light-headed and Draco looked dazed. Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Am I - am I forgiven now?" Harry asked uncertainly. Draco smiled

"Yes, you are. Are we - are we . . . ?" Draco stopped short and it was his turn to look nervous

"Well, I think we should be friends before we get any more - uh - serious. There's tons of stuff that I don't know about you and I would like to be friends first so that if the _serious _stuff doesn't work out, we can still at least be able to hang out. Do you agree?"

"Wise words Potter. Yes, I agree," the blond smirked

"Harry. Please, call me Harry," The dark-haired boy asked

" Harry . . . " the Slytherin said, rolling the word on his tongue. "Then you I suppose-" he sighed dramatically "can call me Draco."

The Lion smiled and gave the Snake a cautious hug and said "Quidditch Practice," before jogging down the corridor to Gryffindor tower, to collect his robes.

Pansy and Hermione had become a sort of "Study Buddy" to each other. They both made revision guides, colour co-ordinated and all, and help each other on various essays.

Academically, they were both extremely clever. Although it seemed as if Hermione was cleverer because she was always happy to share her knowledge. And Pansy knew about things of all different subjects, not just the ones that were taught at Hogwarts. If you gave her a quiz on Asian Art, she would get full marks, for instance.

They were happy enough and always content in each others company, but it changed when Pansy got asked out by Blaise Zabini.

It was a freezing cold and rainy day, and everybody was rushing around the grounds. Those with Broom Flying lessons next was groaning and moaning, and just generally in a bad mood. Pansy was making her way to the Library when a rather wet Blaise ran to walk with her.

"Hey Pans," he said. He never called her 'Pans' so she was on alert instantly.

"Hello Blaise, doing some revision for once?" She asked, Blaise laughed

"No way! You know me Pans, I never do work voluntarily unless an exam is the next day, or you nag me into insanity. I wanted to ask you something," he stopped and she stopped too "Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" he burst out, flushing red.

"Go-go out- with you?" Pansy asked. Blaise's face drained of colour and he started to dart his eyes around the corridor

"Well- yeah. Yes, I mean." he said. Pansy smiled mysteriously.

"Maybe," and she strode to the Library doors.

When she got there, she got ther she found Hermione scribbling feverishly on a piece of parchment.

"You carry on and you'll break the nib of that quill!" she said, smiling. Hermione looked up and smiled warmly back.

"What are you reading?" she asked as Pansy brought out a interesting book

"Louisia and Rowan, for my Literature tuition with Professor Orelia. Guess what?" Pansy, said excited now.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at her cautiously and took the book to look at.

"Blaise Zabini just asked me out!" Hermione snapped her eyes up from the book and said in a strange, cold voice.

"What did you say?"

"Maybe." Pansy said. Hermione was looking at the book again, deathly quiet.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked and shifted her chair closer to Hermione's, putting a hand on her arm. Hermione shrugged it off instantly, as if it were scolding.

"Don't." she said in the same, ice voice. She carried on wirting, slower now, more deliberate

"What's the matter?" Pansy asked again, her voice concerned

"Nothing!" Hermione's exclaimation was shrill.

"Come on-" Pansy started

"It's nothing, alright!" Hermione said heavily and packed her stuff.

"Look, I'm really sorry. Did someone upset you? Did I?" Pansy was baffled in the change of personality that had just happened.

"Just stay away from me. Please," she added, the icy bite was back in the tone of her voice. Hermione stormed out of the Library. Pansy was looking incredulously at her back.

A/N ~ Reviews make the chapters come faster :D


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N ~ I know I've been a complete prat and haven't updated, but this chapter is 2,236 (which is long-ass for me) so enjoy my lovlies!**

Ron was puzzled by his friends behavior. Hermione was sour and moody, which was surprising because on her mock tests she got Outstanding in every one (they didn't have any mock tests for Broom Flying, so Ron ruled out the possibility of her getting upset about that). And then Harry was extremely happy, but kept sneaking off to places (mostly to the library) and then said that teasing Malfoy was immature and that they should give it a rest. Ron wasn't happy about that but Harry looked as though he would fall down at any moment with exhaustion (they'd just finished Quidditch practice) and Ron couldn't be bothered to argue.

So the youngest male Weasley was at loss of what to do. Finally, he seized the moment when they were all studying intensely hard in the library one afternoon.

"'Mione, I've noticed that recently you've been, uh, really angry. And sad. And Harry you keep going off and, as we're all friends, I thought that you could just tell me, and I won't get mad - well i'll try really hard not to, whatever it is that's making you do this and feel this way," It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Ron, in the wizarding world, how well do they take homosexuality?"

"Well some wizards, mostly pure-bloods and actually quite a few muggleborns, think it's the most vile thing ever and sometimes in the pureblood case you get disowned immediately. But - wait; Hermione you're not . . . are you?" Hermione nodded amused. Then she said

"But I'm not the only one, am?" she looked pointedly at Harry. Ron turned in his chair to stare at Harry with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Your gay?" Ron asked/exploded. Harry glared at Hermione but she just smiled sweetly back and then turned a now worried gaze to Ron.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked#

"Me? No no no. As long as you don't -" He moved his hand back and forth between the space of both of them. Harry laughed and shook his head. Ron sighed and slouched in his chair, haooy to have finally got some answers. He then realised that actually, that wasn't a proper reason why Harry was sneaking off, and why Hermione was so hormonal. He was about to open his mouth when the crabby librarian came in front of them and whispered slightly manically.

"This library is for studying and reading SILENTLY! You know the rules, if you want to chatter - out!" They all muttered apologies and didn't say anymore. The only sound that now issued from them was quills scratching on paper. Ron wanted to ask them why they were acting strangely and going places but he figured that Harry was probably doing something with Dumbledore that he'd tell them about soon and Hermione on her period.

The three Gryffindors were happyish now, except Hermione's never ending grudge with something or someone she would not tell them about. But they were content. A girl in the year below however, Olivia Louisianna had taken to staying close to the three; for reasons they did not know but she was sweet enough and was polite and most importantly for Harry never mentioned his scar or the fact that he was the Boy Who Lived.

The three Slytherins however, were completely different. Due to Pansy and Blaise's _problem, _to which Pansy had not replied yet, there was an awkward silence. And with Draco constantly going off, they never had time to sit down and have a talk about it. Of course they got into these without really knowing about it, because if one of the three were to say "Let's have a nice long chat," or "Tell me what's upsetting you recently" they would be called a Gryffindor and given a look of incredulousness. Pansy really wanted to say no to Blaise , but she knew that that would upheave the easy going friendship they had. However, she didn't want to say yes, because she had confused and possibly romantic feeligns towards another.

One cold misty morning, Pansy was going to the Owlry, to send a letter to her family. The N.E. were over and Pansy had been extremely pleased with her results. She looked at the piece of Parchment again.

Pansy Parkinson - Slytherin:

O = Outstanding

B = Better than predicted

S = Satisfactory

A = Abysmal

Broom Flying - Satisfactory 90%  
Potions - Better than predicted 100%  
H.O.M - Better than predicted 110%  
Charms - Outstanding 199%  
Transfiguration - Outstanding 200%  
Herbology - Outstanding 200%  
D.A.T.D.A - Better than predicted 172%

% = out of 200

She quickly wrote her address on the envelope and gave it to Lola, her small Barn Owl. She gave her a snack and walked away from the owlry. On the steps, she bumped into Hermione

"Hey," Pansy said, trying to be friendly.

"Hello!" Hermione said. She was in a good mood, she had gotten Outstanding in every N.E. except in Broom Flying, in which she got a Satisfactory, she thought that was fair and was grateful that she didn't get a Abysmal, she knew that she was bad enough.

"Telling your family about your N.E.?" Pansy asked

"Yeah. I was going to give them a letter anyway because they like recieving mail from owls, and I thought I might as well send them my scores while i'm at it. How are - how are you and Blaise?" Hermione asked tentatively, her eyes were guarded. Pansy looked at her curious way, and then answered

"I said no to his offer, if that's what your getting at. Actually, there's something I want to ask you. You know the Winter balls coming up?"

"Yes?" Hermione said; she was blushing now with excitement.

"Well, would you like to help me organise it?" Hermione's face fell slightly but brightened at the next question "And - would you like to come with me? As friends of course," Pansy asked. Her wavy brown hair whipped around her, the sharp wind stingng her cheeks pink. Hermione was beaming. Girls often went together to the Balls if they had no-one else to go with them. There were few girls who went on an actual date. However, the Gryffindor was ecstatic, truly elated.

"I'd love to! Anyway, I've got to send this letter off. Bye Pansy!"

"By H!" Pansy gave Hermione a hug and Hermione felt warm inside and a little giddy.

Draco glanced at his results again and signed the note addressed to his parents. He'd gotten straight O's.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Here are my results. Nothing less than you expected, I hope. _

_Tell Nana Marie I said hello. I'm unable to come home this weekend, as I'll be organising the Winter Ball - someone's got to make it tasteful._

_I hope you find the results satisfactory,_

_D. Malfoy_

Since confirming their friendship, Harry and Draco had not shared anymore kisses, though they were meeting frequently, they still managed to keep it a secret.

Suddenly, quite startling Draco, a small, beautiful and highly elegant owl Zabini left open earlier. The little bird was clutching an envelope addressed to him in an unfamiliar font. He opened it and after his eyes had read the words his hands began to tremble.

_I am coming for you at Christmas break.  
You have failed your mission.  
The Countdown, it seems, has begun._

The countdown has begun? But what did that mean? The Winter Ball was in four days time, the Christmas break the day after. Draco remained perfectly still, the only sign of him being human and not stature was the shaking of his pale hands. He felt petrified.

He needed to speak with Dumbledore. Reluctantly he got up and stumbled (as much as a Malfoy is able to) out of the Slytherin quarters.

Dazed, he made his way slowly to Albus's office. When he got there Professor McGonagall was just stepping out of the Eagle lift. She appeared to be quite distracted.

"Can I help you Mister Malfoy?" sher asked in her regal voice

"I need to speak to the Headmaster please," He replied at politely as he could through his anxiety and fear.

"Well, i'm afraid he's in London at the moment, having a meeting with the Minister. Could I help you Mister Malfoy?" Malfoy hesitated for a split second, looked around and asked

"Are you a member of The Order Of The Phoenix?" He'd learnt the name of Harry since it was quite ridiculous just calling it 'The Good Side' repeatedly. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. She asked

"Sherbert Lemon?" The young man visibly relaxed and said

"Strawberry Bonbon." They both regarded each other for a moment before Malfoy held out the terrifying piece of Parchment.

"He Who Must Not Be Named knows I've switched to your side, I mean our side, and he wants to take me prisoner. I'm- I'm really sorry Professor," He baffled gazed locked his calm one and she asked

"What ever for boy?"

"I've only been a member of the Order for five minutes and I'm already causing complications," he murmured. The professor put a hand on the boys arm, the most motherly gesture he'd ever recieved by an older lady,

"Mister Malfoy, of course your going to cause complications, your the son of one maybe Death Eater and one definite Death Eater. We knew this when we let you join the Order. We'll all defeat You Know Who together." Draco felt reassured and made his way to the Room of Requirement, sure to find Harry there, in slightly higher spirits.

The Room had made itself into a warm cosy living room, all furniture pointed towards a magnificent fire place, where a rich orange flame crackled merrily as it devoured the wood. Harry was hunched over a piece of parchment busily scribbling. Every so often he would pause and use the feather of the quill to stroke his chin. Malfoy cleared his throat, and the black haired boy looked up and smiled.

"Hello. How are you?" Harry asked, fixing lush green eys onto Draco.

"I've been better. Read this, I've spoken to McGonagall and she's aware, Dumbledore's in London, so don't go charging off after you've read it," Draco warned and passed the small note to Harry. As soon as the Gryfindor read the first line his face contorted into rage. When he'd finished he didn't say anything for several long moments, successfully making Draco nervous. Finally Harry said in an alien calm and controlled voice which made Draco more anxious.

"I know you said you told McGonagall, but we'll be telling Dumbledore as soon as he gets back. Come here," Harry said the last part in a soft voice and held his arms out for Draco to step into. They lay in contentment, happy to just be in each other's company.

Pansy and Hermione were in a big but very much abandoned classroom, on the fourth floor. They had previously been pouring over different silks to coat the tables, and every time Hermione blinked, grey colours swirled behind her eyelids. Now they sat in front of a fire, an unusual thing for a classroom, drinking butterbeers Pansy had brought and looked over at their progress. They talked about anything and everything; moving unconsciously closer as the talk went on.

"So, Dentists are people who look at muggles teeth, and fix them if they need fixing?" Pansy asked

"All in all, yes," Hermione nodded

"Do you want to do a muggle or a wizard profession when you're older?" They Slytherin girl asked. Hermione thought for a moment, biting her lip in a way that made Pansy's breathing stutter.

"I think I'd like to work in the wizarding world, I guess. But perhaps I could bring muggle aspects and ideas into whatever I do. I'm not really sure what it is I want to do yet." Hermione smiled and asked

"What do you want to be?"

"I want to be a Charms teacher, or a Herbology teacher. Or a writer on one of those subjects," Pansy stopped and blushed "I haven't really made up my mind yet either." She looked away from Hermione, who'd just decided to act on impulse already. She reached out and cradled the Slytherins face in her hands. Agonizingly slowly, they both moved closer together.

But suddenly, they were interrupted. Luna Lovegood had burst into the classroom, her wand in front of her, as if she were chasing some invisible creature, which knowinng Luna, she probably was.

Hermione and Pansy instantly sprang apart, both blushing and rubby their arms which had become covered in goosebumps due to the anticipation. Luna came out of her trance and said

"Dimkispotski's. Make lights appear behind your eyes. Was I interrupting something?" she asked in that airy voice of hers, that Hermione was loathing at the moment.

"Just planning the ball. Nothing important," Pansy blathered as she gathered all her notes and shoved them in her bag, not caring whether or not they got scrunched, before striding out.

Hermione's expression turned sad as she looked down to the seat where Pansy had just been sitting. There was a black ribbon that had been used to keep her hair tied up. It must've fallen out of her bag as she was packing away. Hermione took the silk ribbon and tried it round her wrist before sighing and glaring at the dancing flames.

**A/N 2 ~ So, Hermione and Harry have come out to Ron, Pansy and Hermione nearly kissed and someone's out to get Draco! Quite an eventful chapter, eh?**

**Anywaaays, so I am making a proposition for you, each chapter I will give you a song I really like, and you tell me one of your favourites or one that you think fits with the story. The reason I am asking you of this is because - THERE IS NO GOOD MUSIC LEFT IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE! No, i'm joking, because there's not newly released tracks that have made me think - wow!**

**My song for this chapter is ~ Kylie Minogue's version of Wonderful Life (originally by The Hurts)**

**I hope you can forgive me the atrocious time it has taken to upload, but I hope this is worth it :) **

**Next Chapter ~ Ron and Blaise!**


	8. Chapter 7

Finally, the Lion and the Snake woke from their light dozing. Harry's arms were wrapped tight around Draco, who was snuggled into his chest. Sleep grey eyes met equally sleepy green and they both smiled. Suddenly, the blonde straightened, serious.

"Harry. I- I've got to say that . . . well, I can't handle it anymore. Meeting up with you in deserted classrooms and the Room of Requirement talking about meaningless rubbish and flirting with you outrageously when all the time, I want to talk about what we have between us; our relationship. I know we agreed to friendship after meeting with Dumbledore, but I know that feelings that were once a whisper, has now evolved into a cacophony of sound," Draco chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. " What I guess i'm saying is . . . I don't want to be your friend anymore, because the way I feel towards you is most certainly something that would be considered awkward in a friendship. Harry smiled and said

"I guess you've just done all the talking and left me to say it. Draco, _darling, _will be my boyfriend?" The blonde laughed and kissed the black-haired boy on the nose tentatively, then replied

"Nothing would make me happier, _love,_"

* * *

Ron glared at the Potions homework before him. But no matter how hard he tried, it just _wouldn't _burst into flames. A hand suddenly appeared and took the top sheet. Ron looked up and was shocked to see Zabini reading the piece of parchment. Before he could scowl, the other boy said

"First of all, this book is shite for this piece of homework. Second, you really need a new quill. Third, my name is the wondrous Blaise Zabini and fourth, I'm about to spare my amazing knowledge on you so budge over." Ron just gaoed and numbly moved over. The Slytherin looked in his oown satchel then produced a potions book, before grabbing some parchment and his quill.

He secribblede out most of Ron's essay before admitting defeat anf screwed up the battered piece of parchment. The youngest male Weasley opened his mouth in protest but the Slytherin raised his eyebrow and said

"You didn't take any notes the lesson this was set did you?" Ron shook his head, Blaise nodded "You could tell from that abysmal attempt on the floor." Ron just watched as the Snake wrote out an entire essay having only glanced at the book once.

When the Slytherin was at the conclusion, he commented

"You know you haven't actually spoken to me once since I came here. Don't you think that's slightly rude as i've just written an amazing essay for you?" The Snake handed the pieces of parchment over.

"Well, for all I know, you could be writing stuff that's gonna get me a big fat zero." Weasley responded

"True. But do you honestly think I would've waisted my precious and valuable time to get you a fail? I don't think the look on your face when you recieved the fail paper would be satisfactory. And you can ask Granger to check it if you think it's just a pile of shit," Blaise shrugged "Now, I'll have my two words and then I'll be off," Blaise finished. His stuff was already packed and he was looking at Weasley expectantly. The latter blushed

"Um, thanks. Very much. It was unexpected, but I'm really grateful."

"Wow, 10 words; 11 if you count the "Um". Eloquent Weasley, eloquent," Blaise eyed him critically before walking off, or rather, gliding. Ron admire the way his hips swayed as he swaggered. When he realised what he was thinking he shook his head violently and exited the library as quickly as he could.

Later, when he managed top sit down and relax, he took out the essay and read it over. So far so good. Then, at the bottom of the last page, three words.

_This means nothing._

Ron nodded as if he'd just accomplished something. Good, he thought to himself; because Slytherins and Gryffindors just don't mix.

* * *

_Dear Pansy,_

_Please can you meet me outside the Great Hall in half an hour.  
We need to talk._

_Love, Hermione._

Pansy re-read the letter and cast a quick Tempus. It was a quarter to four now which meant that she had just enough time to get ready. She scanned her wardrobe. All greens, silvers, whites and blacks. She sighed, it was in need of a serious revamp. She went into the common room and sighed in relief when she saw Draco there in his throne-like leather amrchair, alone reading a book.

"Hey, D?" She asked cautiously. He moved his eyes over her face and raised an eyebrow "I-i'm going on a date. And, I really need your help on what to wear," she shifted her feet nervously. Her friend chuckled and took her hand.

Malfoy looked through her wardrobe, pulling out various items while asking.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Pansy muttered something and looked down, blushing furiously. The reaction intrigued the blonde, so he stopped selecting and asked softly

"I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat?"

"It's. Not. A. Guy." Pansy said. Her face was a bright bright crimson. She avoided Draco's unbothered eyes.

"Who is the lucky guy then?" Pansy was momentarily shocked at her friends easy exceptance of her preference but instantly sobered when it sunk that he wasn't going to give up until he got a truthful answer. She shifted uncomfortably

"Um - well see the thing is . . . I don't really know If I can tell you," she said, she lifted her eyes to his, asking him not to push it. He ignored the silent plea and continued.

"Come on Pans, you can tell me. If it's someone really awful then I just won't say anything. If I like them I'll say,"

"By like you mean approve."

"Well yes. Pans, I'm practically your big brother, so I'm aloud to say and do these things. Here, put these on. Come on, just tell me Vi," The use of her old nickname made her instantly soften. Pansy's middle name's Violet and when she and Draco were younger, that's what she would insist Draco call her. Only Draco was aloud to though.

"It's Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor," she whispered. She didn't need to say the House, but she thought she's do it properly. The blonde momentarily froze. Then he wrapped his arms around her. She laughed without humor and it was muffled against his shoulder.

"Heck, I'm not even sure if it's a date. But well, we almost kissed the other day. And then Loony Lovegood interrupted and I - I scarpered. She wants to talk," Pansy took a deep breath and Draco's familiar scent soothed her slightly. He took a small step back and, still holding her shoulders, said "well, get into those clothes." After shooing the blonde out, she obeyed.

When she was dressed she applied a light layer of make-up (the racoon look or china doll look was not flattering) and took another calming deep breath.

"Well then. Wish me luck D,"

"Good luck. But you won't need, you look stunning, and she's a Gryffindor, their easily wooed. She's the one that needs luck taming that birds nest." Pansy sent him a scowl but beamed as she strode out of the Slytherin common room.

She arrived exactly on time and Granger picked her self up from the wall she'd been slouching on. As she stepped into the light, Pansy managed to look at her properly. Her hair had been tamed into falling in soft curls that framed her face. A thin layer of mascara coated her already thick eyelashes. Some lipgloss had been applied to her lips, making them seem even more plump than they were before. She was wearing a black cashmere turtle neck jumper, red skinny jeans and some fashionably battered skater shoes on her feet.

Hermione gawped at Pansy in return. She was wearing a deep blue and also cashmere jumper, without the neck. She had black skinny jeans and chunky biker boots on her feet. Her hair had been curled and then put into a loose bun, random curls escaping the hair band. She had a rosy colour to her lips and some eyeliner.

They just stared at eachother for a few moments before Hermione gathered her wits and held out a hand to Pansy.

"Shall we?"

A/N ~ Ok, song for this chapter is Loves Not A Competition By Paramore (another cover- I know)

A massive thankyou to Narutard212 for your amazing reviews, each and everyone of them make me ecstatic - this chapter's for you!

What would you like to happen with Ron and Blaise - should they have a romantic relationship or not? It's entirely up to you, just review or PM.

About reviews - I'm a little downhearted about the amount :( Don't get me wrong, I LOVE the favourites and Alerts but I know i'll write more if I see that you are interested. Just please leave a review! They make my week! (Please don't think me un-appreciative about your alerts and favourites, i'm really not :D)

Please tell me some more songs! I'm a greedy music-lover! PLease please please!

So please review about songs, the story in general, and Ron and Blaise. I love y'all :)


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N - I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was alot of fun to write. *Warning: A lot of the word Mist and Swirl and alot of things in **_**Italics**_**. Thanks :)***

They walked around the grounds for a while, not saying anything and watching as their surrounding changed from being bathed in rich orange to a passionate blue that was tinged with silver moonlight. It was beautiful. The wind was sharp, biting into their cheeks, but a quick charm quickly sorted that out.

They stopped near the lake, it's murky waters were being caressed with liquid mercury moonbeams. Pansy transfigured a hanker chief that she had in her pocket to a large rug that they both sat on, and looked at the majestic sight before them.

Pansy was the first to speak

"I - I have . . . romantic feelings towards you H. B-but I'm scared of creating any sort of relationship with you. Which is what this walk is about I presume?" At Hermione's nod she continued "I'm scared because there's spies _everywhere_, because I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor. I'm scared because we're both girls and if my family found out i'd be immediately disowned. And in Pureblood family is the most important thing to us; well after reputation. And of course, there's the fact that you're Potter's best friend. And my family have recently made it known that they support the Dark Lord. They'd probably kill me, or worse, give me to Lord Voldemort." By the time Pansy had finished her confession Hermione was frowning deeply. She said the first thing that fell into her mind.

"Why would it be worse to be handed to the Dark Lord? What would he do to you?"

"It would be worse because . . . because you'd be raped and tortured and you'd beg for death, only to have the one small favour you ask denied. You can't be tormented in death, that would be the easy way out. No, you'd be kept there as a sex and torture toy until you'd become too old and they'd starve you to death. You wouldn't be able to escape. If you tried to ask your family for help, even if they weren't on the side of Voldemort, they'd give you to him, in fear of anything happen to you. They'd probably drug you, snap your wand and then stun you, before taking to Him."

By the end of the explaination Hermione looked quite ill. She grabbed Pansy's hands and said

"But what if it was kept a secret? We wouldn't have to tell anyone. It could be a secret." she pleaded.

"But I've already told somebody. But it's somebody I'd trust my life with,"

"I've told someone I have trusted with my life with. Numerous times. Harry. I take it you told Malfoy?"

"Well, yeah."

"They won't care. They won't tell anyone. Shall we go out in secret then?" Pansy nodded, then her face morphed into looking scandalized

"Do it properly! Ask properly!" Hermione chuckled then grabbed Pansy's hands again. She took a deep breath and looked up, with a serious expression on her face

"Pansy Violet Rowelian Parkinson, will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Pansy squealed and squeaked "of course!" before kissing Hermione full on the lips. Before it could become heated, Pansy broke it off.

"You don't think there's something going on between Potter and Draco, do you?" Hermione rolled her eyes and replied

"Of course there is!" Before continuing to kiss the beautiful girl before her.

oO0Oo

Ron glanced down at the Slytherin table for the 45th time that morning. He was wondering how he should say thank you. And if he should say thank you at all. Harry caught him staring and decided to have a dig.

"Got a crush on Zabini, Ron?" he asked teasingly. Ron's face went redder than his hair and began stammering before Hermione swooped in to help him.

"Finished staring at Malfoy, Harry?" Harry blushed and glared at her but she just smiled the same way she did when she knew something you didn't - or when she's proved someone wrong. It was infuriating.

Over at the Slytherin table, Pansy also noticed the red-head staring.

"Blaise, I think you have a secret admirer!" she said in a sing-song voice "Whose not really bothered on being secret given the way they are staring so blatantly," she added. Zabini's eyes snapped up and caught Weasley's before the Gryffindor looked down at his plate. Blaise raised an eyebrow

"So it would seem. You know, he stll hasn't thanked me for doing his homework," he said, amused and somewhat to himself. Pansy and Draco looked at each other but didn't say anything.

oO0Oo

When they departed the Great Hall, the two trio's had the misfortune to bump into each other. And people rapidly gathered around with the anticipation of a fight. The blonde Silver Trio leader began the inevitable verbal abuse; his eyes adopted a strange gleam.

"Ah look. It's Weasle, Frizz-ball and Scar-head," he drawled. A tilt of his head indicated that he was playing along, this gesture was noticed by Harry.

"Well, look. It's the Man-Slut, Pug-Face and wannabe Death Eater," Harry snapped back, giving an identical nod to the one that Draco had given earlier showing that he too, was joking.

Meanwhile Hermione was looking Pansy up and down, secretly admiring how her outfit highlighted those beautiful curves, but successfully hided it as glaring at her. Pansy was taking Hermione's body in just as hungrily but when she heard Pug-Face, something inside her just snapped. Her face was graced with a blush of chagrin and her hands were trembling with anger.

"Me? Pug-Faced? At least I can still have a partner without a shadow of a doubt that they were only going out with me because of my money or a ridiculously ugly scar that marrs my forehead _or _that they were only going out with me so that they could be graced with the title of _The Golden Boy's Chosen One!_" She spat back, fury pouring into her words. She had tears in her eyes and her wand was pointed at Potter's scar.

When she'd first entered Hogwarts, she'd been teased relentlessly about her 'Pug Face' and although the physical scars had healed, the emotional ones were still very fresh; the name was a very sore sore spot for her.

Before anyone could utter another syllable, Professor McGonnagall swooped between the trio's and stared at Pansy until she reluctantly put her wand away.

"There will be no fighting in the corridors. You are more mature than these sill rivalries. I'm putting a stop to this now. Understood?" she said, more to the Slytherins than her own house and everybody knew it.

Pansy stormed away, tears still in her eyes. Zabini followed, frowning and finally Malfoy, giving Granger a look for her to come ASAP.

When she did follow, Hermione felt angry at Harry. Her girlfriend was sitting in an alcove, tears rolling down her cheeks and Malfoy rubbing her arm. Zabini wasn't there. When Pansy saw Hermione she ceased and looked at her worriedly. Draco got up then, gave a stern look to Granger, then left.

"H-hermione, y-you don't th-think I h-have a p-pugs face, d-do you?" Hermione immediately crouched and hugged the girl.

"Of course not! You're the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. And I thank the stars again and again that I can look into that face every day. Ssshh, don't cry my flower. The Lion leaned forwards and kissed the Snakes' tears away. Granger cradled Parkinson's face in her hands and said seriously

"You are beautiful Pansy, don't let anyone tell you different. Harry didn't mean it, he was just keeping up appearances. Please don't believe it, petal." Hermione pleaded and fave Pansy a peck on the cheek. Pansy gave an embarrassed chuckle

"I kinda overreacted didn't I?" Hermione just shook her head and went in for another kiss.

oO0Oo

The Silver Trio all walked to Defence Against The Dark Arts with their minds occupied. They strode silently through the halls, lower years cowering and making a path for them whereas older ones just rolled their eyes at them and walked on. The seemed oblivious to the scornful looks they were recieving and although they looked ice-cold and beautiful, everybody could see that they were unusually subdued.

DATDA was taught by a young man who was quite unlike any person Pansy had ever met. He was in his mid-thirties, but he had the look of a young man just embracing adulthood. His eyes a murky green-brown, as though not quite deciding whether or not be brown or green. And he was intelligent, you could see that by the power his aura held; and very observant. Most of all, he was extremely quiet. He spoke in soft tones, and never raised his voice. His name was Professor Garnain.

"I will be teaching you to produce a Patronus. Patronus' are used to fend of Dementors and can be used to contact people. You have to make sure you have a happy memory in your head or else they won't work - when you first fly a broom is usually a good one. They have many uses, but these are the most common. Now, I've heard that people can create patronus' in this class - but I will be teaching you one that is ultimately more powerful. This has recently been created and allowed for use by the ministry, so don't worry about that. I will show you a basic Patronus and once I am sure everyone can produce one comfortably we will move onto the advanced one. Any questions?" he asked, his deep voice gliding through the air to stoke the pupils ears. When he saw that none came, he sat up and pushed the tables to the sides. Then in a clear yet still quiet voice he said

"_Expecto Patronum!_" a thin mist descended from his wand and became an animal. It was a snake, to the surprise of those around him. A thick long snake that made several people shudder. He smiled at the reaction and let the snake sliver around for a few moments before the mist dissipated, swallowing the snake.

"Now, no matter what your Patronus is, please do not be disappointed at what your form your Patronus takes. I have, or rather had, a very severe phobia of snakes around the time when I was learning to make my Patronus. When I saw mine, I fainted. But I love my Patronus, and you will come to accept and pride yourself in your Patronus, as well as trust it," he stopped for a moment and then said in a hard voice that was so unlike his normal one that people raised their eyebrows at the sudden change "If I hear anyone making fun of another's Patronus, they will instantly be in detention. I will not argue with you on this point," his expression hardened and his voice returned to normal "Now, practice saying the incantation before you try with your wand. The wand movement is like this. Begin," People began murmuring the words and waving their wand around. Professor Garnain corrected a few people before a few wisps of smoke started appearing. Harry conjured a perfect stag, Hermione a perfect otter and Ron a perfect Jack Russel.

Draco practiced and practiced, with the memory of first stepping onto a broom clear in his head, but no matter how hard he tried that stupid furling of smoke just didn't appear. Suddenly, startling Malfoy the teacher was next to him saying

"Try to think of a different memory. Come on _think_. When was the time you were most happiest, most content?" Draco blushed at when he remebered falling asleep with Harry after becoming boyfriends and said "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A mist shot out from his wand and instantly took the form of a leopard. It's shoulder blades rolled as it glided around the room. People didn't realize whose it was, and some people didn't even notice it, it's quiet strolling quite elusive. Draco grinned and caught Harry's eye before the strain of keeping the Patronus made his knee's buckle. By that point, everybody knew that Draco, the flashy, in your face, attention seeking Malfoy's patronus was a shy and quiet Leopard?

Zabini then managed to conjure his, his taking the form of a tiger, it leapt through the air, bounding on invisible platforms and instantly went to Ron's side. Ron shrunk away from the fierce creature and eyed it disdainfully.

Pansy had a little more trouble conjuring hers. It took her eight times after Blaise had conjured his to get it right and she was delighted when a majestic Puma strutted from the swirling mist her wand had conjured. The Golden Trio openly gaped when Draco and Blaise's Patronus; joined hers and they all prowled around the room. The Professor spoke then

"Can everybody give a round of applause for themselves. You have all successfully managed to conjure a strong, holding Patronus. Five points to every body!"

Outside the classroom, when the lesson had officially ended - the Trio's ran into eachother again. Ron was _seething_. All. Of. Them. Every single one of those smug bastards had managed to come up with a powerful and impressive Patronus, each one so much more better than his own.

"Can you believe it Harry? The three Slytherins who are the most boastful about their almighty _snake _have managed to come up with Patronus' very similar to the _Lion_!" Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Blaise spoke up.

"What's the matter Weasley? Upset that we have a better Patronus than you? Who wouldn't be if they got nothing better than a measly _dog_!" Blaise stepped up and Ron did too, so they were face to face, breathing heavily and glaring daggers.

Blaise noticed that in the swirling depths of those light blue eyes there were distinct swirls of green, weaving between the blue crashing waves.

Ron noticed that on Blaise's smooth coconut cream and coffee coloured skin there was a few freckles, so light that you couldn't have noticed them unless you were up close.

The Professor stood on the side of them and cleared his throat.

"You will both be spending an hour long detention on Thursday. I will give more information on a later date. Go to your next lesson." They stayed glaring. "_Now_!" They moved, albeit reluctantly to their next lesson.

And Ron couldn't stop feeling about those freckles and Blaise about those beautiful eyes.

**A/N ~ OK, 2,442 words! Surely that's gotta mean reviews? C'mon, please?**

**Song for this chapter: Papercut by Linkin Park (if you ever get into Linkin Park, this is my favourite song. They are amazing!) I'm proba going to use lyrics from this song for this story.**

**Thank you for the music suggestions - more please!**

**Review :D**


	10. Chapter 9

Ron nearly growled as he stormed down to Professor Garnain's room. Standing outside was Blaise Zabini, his face a cool clear mask and Ron had to rein in the anger showing so prominently on his own face so as not to look like a fool.

"Weasley." Regarded Zabini.

"Fuck. Off." Replied Ron through gritted teeth.

oO0Oo

Draco walked to the Room of Requirement, his mind heavy after all the Arithmancy questions it had just been the victim to. He walked through the charming door and sat down on a large sofa in front of a fire. Everytime he went into the room it changed, and he was most disconcerted by this. He and Harry had agreed to meet up after last period - Harry had something important to tell Draco. Malfoy had just relaxed into the chair when Harry burst in, red-faced and sweaty. He had evidently just ran upto the room.

"Ah. Draco. I have. Something. I need. To. Tell you!" Harry gasped and sat down. The room conviniently supplied a glass of water and he reclined into an arm chair and stubbornly refused to look at Draco.

"Oh come on Potter. Spit it out!" Draco said good naturedly. Harry blushed with something that Malfoy couldn't quite comprehend. Then he looked straight into the blondes steel eyes, effectively pinning him to where he was sitting.

"I don't think this is working out. I mean. You and me. Being boyfriends. I'm sorry." Draco just stayed where he sat. His eyes were wide and unseeing and his face a mask of complete shock. But soon enough that blank mask crept over his features and his eyes became emotionless. He sat up stiffly and got his things. Seeing the signs of a complete shut out Harry began pleading.

"Look, I still want to be friends. Draco! Please? C'mon can we just talk?" Draco whirled around his face still blank his eyes swirling with hurt.

"Friends? Talk? No. I should've known it was too good to be true. That's fine." He said, his voice slightly high pitched on the last word.

"Look, it's not y-"

"Please please _please _do not say that. At least respect me enough not to insult me with that excuse. I'm _fine_. Just go to- go to Weaslette or whatever. I'm done." He walked out of the room, leaving a self-piteous Harry behind.

That was not how he wanted it to end at all. He wanted them to come to an agreement. That they could still be friends. Because it was simply too dangerous for them to be together. And Harry had found somebody else. Somebody who he could be with, without fear or secrecy or prejudice. And yeah, Draco had been right. That person was Ginny Weasley.

oO0Oo

Draco ignored the feelings that welled up inside. He ignored the pressing sensation on his eyelids that meant he was so close to crying. He ignored the sounds of his "friends" asking him what was wrong as he walked into his common room and then into his dorm. He ignored everything as he laid his head down and slept.

oO0Oo

"Right boys, I want you to sort out these books into alphabetical order for me. When you have finished, you can call me. Your wands please,"

"You want us to do this - manually?" Ron asked. Blaise just rolled his eyes and handed his wand over. Professor Garnain raised an eyebrow at Ron. He reluctantly handed it over and walked over to the big pile of books. The professor smiled and walked out of the room, whistling merrily.

"You do that corner, I'll do this one. Put them in piles according to the first letter of the authors surname." Blaise instructed.

They worked in a thick and tense silence. Ron grumbled every so often about having to do it without the help of magic but Blaise just stayed quiet and continued to work.

When they'd finished, a good hour and a half later, it was time to put the books up on the shelf. They'd agreed silently that Ron do the first half of the alphabet, him being the taller one os more able to reach up high enough, and Blaise to the second half.

Blaise was stuggling to fit a book up high, one by Louise Patricia and ended up over balancing and knocking into Ron, who was too off balance and landed heavily on the floor- with Blaise on top of him.

Their noses were brushing and Ron looked at Blaise with wide eyes, and Blaise looked back with ones equally as wide. Blaise moved forward and did what he had been dreaming to do for the last two nights. He brushed his lips against Ron's. The red head just lay there, not moving at all, and couldn't find his voice. Then when Blaise became more insistent and tried to put him lips firmly against Ron's, the latter scrambled away. He stood up and towered over Blaise.

"I am _not _a . . . a _faggot_!" He quickly put all his books on the shelf and Blaise continued to do his too. Blaise felt like he was about to cry, and Ron felt the same.

Never had anyone made an advance on him so gently. Lavander had literally thrown herself at him. He loved the feeling of having the Slytherins pressed against him - but it went against everything he'd ever known. His family weren't homophobic, but they didn't exactly embrace the whole thing - and the worse thing - it was a _SLYTHERIN_!

There was a terrible silence that made it so uncomfortabke that Blaise felt like screaming.

The Professor seemed to know when they were done and gave them back their wands after a thorough berating that rivaled even Mrs Weasley's.

The boys went their seperate ways without a glance at the other.

**A/N ~ Short, I know, I apologize! Trust me - there is a reason.**

**Song for this chapter ~ Dancing On My Own - Robyn (check out acoustic version first!)**

**Please please please please review! PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 10 Part 1

Ginny moved a curl of hair away from Harry's face and Draco almost growled aloud. He was sick of this. Sick of people just picking him up and then tossing him away as if he was nothing. Surely he did mean something to someone? There must be someone that loves him? Surely? But then again, he wasn't sure. He mentally shook his head - _Malfoy's do not feel! Feeling is for the weak! _His fathers mental voice berated him.

Dumbledore nodded to him and he stood up, bid farewells to his friends and exited the Great Hall, making his way to the Headmasters office.

"As I'm sure you're aware that you have to go home to your parents and therefore consequently - Voldemort. I have something to tell you - and it is vital that it doesn't go beyond these walls. Severus Snape is working for me. He is a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and I know that he is loyal to me. I'm wondering if you think that you would be able to have a similar position?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly. Draco began to think.

_Harry doesn't like me any more. There is no-one I can trust. I'm disposible. Everybody already thinks I'm evil. I might as well try to do something good before I die - and if this just so happens to be it then I might as well except. Because I know that I'm not going to survive this war. I knew this from the beginning. _

"I would be honoured to sir," he finally replied. Dumbledore nodded and then offered him a Sherbert Lemon. He politely declined and then asked to leave. Once he was granted permission he quickly slid out of the room and made his way to the dungeons.

When he came face to face with a harrassed Pansy Parkinson, he realised that it was the ball tonight. And tomorrow he was going to be going straight into the Dark Lords hands. He swallowed back the vomit that crept into his throat and agreed to help set up the Great Hall for the ball.

oO0Oo

Draco muttered the last Incedio of the day and looked around the room critically.

The soft greys and elegant icy blues made the scene suitably wintry. In replacement of the four massive tables there were many circular tables with a slate silk table cloths on. Silver candelbra's were sitting regally in the middle of each one, the flames dancing merrily on the tip of each one.

Napkins were sapphire blue, as were the flowers that were in human height vases in the corners of the room. The enchanted ceiling above them was free of clouds, each star winking in turn. The stage at the head of the room was a slate grey, and the band - Merlin's Magic were already tuning instruments and preparing for a long night of playing.

All in all - it was perfect. Pansy decided to dress in a short pepper coloured dress, classy with no frills. Draco had a crisp platinum suit on - but his hair had recently been cut and was free of gel, so that it fell in choppy waves to just below his earlobes.

Hermione was in a teal satin low cut, long skirted dress, looking the very essence of sophisticstion. Beside her Ron was dressed in a charcoal coloured suit - one that had been given to him from Bill. They were the only dressed couples in the room who sat at the other ends of the hall; waiting for the people to arrive.

People came in two's or three's or sometimes in a massive group. The party was almost in full swing when Harry Potter arrived. He was dressed in a midnight blue suit his hair messy as always - those magnificent eyes alight with excitment. Ginny Weasley was clinging onto him, her low cut sickly blue dress showing of her disgusting freckled chest. She had applied a ridiculous amount of make-up on and her hair was in tight ringlets so that she looked like a sheep.

Draco automatically placed his blank mask on and looked away.

oO0Oo

People had had one two many drinks and Draco was still stone cold sober. He had escaped the mass of dancing bpdies to behind one of the cool and massive ceramic vases. He sipped his butterbeer and forced his mind to remain blank as he enjoyed the minute or two of respite.

He nearly jumped when Ginny slid in front of him - clearly completely pissed and feeling stupidly courageous.

"Helloooo Maaalfoooy!" she exclaimed. Draco wasn't in the mood

"Fuck off." he said flatly. She didn't take the hint.

" Whhhy. This no waaay to treat a laaaady!"

" A _lady _wouldn't throw herself at somebody whose clearly uninterested." Malfoy shifted uneasily and pressed himself against the vase in an effort to get away from her. She was advancing, crawling on her hands and knees to Draco - trying to look sexy but ended up looking like a lion whose legs are wooden stumps. Potter had decided to come to spy on his girlfriend then and he quickly became shocked at what he heard.

"Come on Malfoy. I know you want it. I want you. I've wanted you fore_vah_! And now I can finally have you!" she tried to make her voice seductive but sounded like she had a cold.

"No. No you don't. You like Harry. _Potter_! Remember? Leave me alone! I don't like you so just back the fuck off!"

"I don't like Harry. Nononono! I like you. And I want to get into those Slytherin boxers!" she managed to apply a wandless and wordless _Incarcerous_ to Malfoy. Harry saw the familiar hand movement and the shudder of magic in the air. He decided to step in now - his stomach in grim knots.

"Ginny. What. Are. You. _Doing_?" he demanded and released Malfoy who made to get away but Harry caught his arm. When he was distracted doing this Ginny managed to slide away from the area.

"Bugger. Are you ok Draco?"

"Oh fuck _off _Potter. Do you think I'm ok? Yesterday you _broke up with me _and today your girlfriend nearly _rapes_ me. And to top it all off-" Draco was just about to reveal his position in OotP when he caught himself.

" And to top it all off what? Tell me Draco!" Harry pleaded.

" You lost the right to know my secrets when you broke up with me for that ginger whore. Go on. Go have sex with her. _I hope you get crabs_!" Draco said and stormed off.

Harry sighed and couldn't stop thinking about what a mistake he'd made.

oO0Oo

**A/N - Ok, this is part one of chapter 10 :D Please review! P.S ~ I can't stand Ginny either! But I needed to make something exciting happe in the story!**


	12. Chapter 10 Part 2

**A/N ~ **

**Sometimes it last is love,  
Sometimes it hurts instead.  
Adele - Someone Like You (read a/n#2 at the end)**

Ron glared at the dancefloor once again as he saw Blaise Zabini whirl Daphne Greengrass around and her laugh delightedly. Hermione saw this and sighed. She was having a similar problem with Pansy. Draco had seemingly disappeared and she had taken Theodore Nott as her partner. She was being lifted gracefully at regular intervals and was making no expression. But Hermione could see the warmth of happiness shine in her eyes. Every so often she would look at Hermione and beam.

The sight of Ginny Weasley limping across the dance floor and trying to look elusive and failing caught every ones attention and everyone that was not Gryffindor snickered. She was obviously drunk and Ron charged up to her to take her back to her dorms. When he uttered a low word to her she went bright red and started screeching.

"Ginny! You look like a prat and yopu've had far too much to drink! If you don't come with me to the dorms now I will tell mum and dad! So! Come _now_!" When she tried to protest Ron sighed and said "I'm doing this so that you don't get hurt!" and picked her up Fireman-style.

Then Draco charged across the dance floor from the same direction as Ginny and was looking murderous. He stopped at the edge hesitated. Then he turned to Hermione and bowed low.

"Will you do me the honour of dancing with me?" he asked in a low voice. She was enthralled by his politeness and nodded - still a little shocked at having _Draco Malfoy _ask her to dance.

If Blaise Zabini or Theodore Nott danced well than Malfoy was a professional. He glided and zoomed and the dancers cleared the floor to watch in appreciation. He twirled Hermione around effortlessly and held her close when the music required him to. During these brief moments Hermione managed to catch a glimpse of the anguish and hurt in his eyes that he was evidently trying to hide. And she also noticed how out of the corner of his eye he was watching someone in the front row of the audience surrounding them. When he turned her around shrply she managed to see who it was. Harry. He looked at Malfoy with confused and regretful eyes.

Hermione didn't even notice that the dance had finished until Malfoy stopped her and bowed low. He kissed her hand and then swooped out of the room - looking eerily like Snape.

When Draco had taken over the floor Blaise had gratefully stepped outside gratefully into the cool of the hallway. He sighed and sipped his drink of Pumpkin drink thoughtfully. The detention with Ron had been . . . interesting. He had been hopelessly crushed when he had used the word Faggot. It was what his father had said when he had come out to him right before he left. But even that hadn't changed these feelings towards the red head. He had never known feelings like this. He wasn't supposed to. He was Slytherin. He was ice-cold and untouchable. He had no weaknesses. That was how he had been raised. And in ways he was glad - it meant that anytime he got anxious or scared he could just hide behind the mask. It was what every Slytherin did. The maliciousness and bitchiness was just a mask to hide their true feelings. Their way of protecting themselves. You could tell that Snape and Draco were one of the most compassionate, vulnerable and scared people - simply because they had the most rudest masks.

He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice that the red-head he cared about sit heavily next to him until he spoke.

"I'm sorry. For calling you that yesterday. I'm not homophobic, you just . . . shocked me. Yeah, you just shocked me." Ron said in a low voice that made Zabini shiver.

"That's alright. I'm sorry I just threw myself at you like that. But when you realise your feelings, I'll be waiting." Zabini smiled at Ron warmly and shook his limp hand. He walked off chuckling, but as soon as he was in the presence of others, put on his blank mask. It was too easy to let go around the people you care about.

Harry ran after Malfoy as soon as it was safe to. By then he could just see Malfoy exit the great doors. When Harry caught up he realised that they were heading towards the lake.

"It's dangerous for you to be seen with me. You should go back inside." Draco said stiffly. Harry sighed.

"Ok, I fucked up. But I'm not going to apologize. I'm with Ginny." he said firmly, convincing himself more than he realized

"You're still going to go out with that whore? After you saw what she just did?" Draco exploded

"Everyone deserves a second chance. I gave you one."

"Yes - but then you just took it from with me with next to no explanation! What- what did I do?"

"If everybody found about us then things would be disastrous. And I - I don't think I'm even gay. Ginny is . . . she's never going to go-"

"So she's a safe option?" Draco asked incredulously

"No! I didn't mean that. It's expected. And I know that we're not going to get any hostility - or stares. And she loves me. I won't . . . I won't get hurt. Nobody will."

"Oh - so you think that you dumping me didn't hurt. It _burned _Potter. You were the first and only person I bared my feelings to and you just thew them back into my face. I never spoke to you the way I speak to Pansy, Blaise - Heck, not even my mother and father saw that side of me. And I showed it to _you_. Because I thought you would understand. I though you could help me." Bitter tears swam in Draco's eyes but he absolutely refused to let them fall. Never let your enemy see you weak.

"Help you with what? I mean seriously - what?"

"Help me to love, Potter. And can do those things so effortlessly and I wanted you to help me. I wanted you to be someone that I could be myself around. But that can never happen again. I will never lose my guard again. Because tomorrow - it's out of the frying pan and into the fire."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"Ask Dumbledore. I won't be staying for Christmas this year." And with that - he stalked off. He still didn't let his tears fall. He had four enemies. Lucius. Voldemort. Harry. And himself.

* * *

Hermione sent a _look _to Pansy asking her to follow her.

She of course got the drift and followed Hermione from a respectable distance as Hermione picked a deserted classroom.

There was a huge ornate mirror in it. Hermione knew exactly what it was. The Mirror of Erised.

She walked right upto it and started at what she saw. Harry and Ron were by her side and were smiling merrily. Pansy was next to Harry and was grinning showing a glittering engagement ring.

Hermione moved aside and let Pansy have a look at what she desired.

Pansy started as well. Draco and Blaise were by her side and looked happier than she had ever seen in her life. There was no irreparable sadness in Draco's eyes and Blaise looked like the mixture of emotions that constantly churned in his eyes had stilled. They looked serene and content. It was more than Pansy could ever ask for. Then Hermione appeared, with a small shy smile on her face and she held out her hand tentatively. There was a beautiful engagement ring on her finger. Pansy gasped.

The present Hermione came and wrapped her arms around Pansy's middle and nestled her head in her neck. They snuggled for a few moments until Pansy sighed and said

"I have to go pack. I can't wait until Christmas break is over."

"It hasn't even started Pans," Hermione chuckled and gave her a kiss. Pansy left Hermione standing in front of the mirror contemplatively.

**A/N ~ Last chapter I don't think I left a song suggestion. Please please check them out because alot of the time they kinda relate to the story :D**

**Last Chapters ~ Lights By Ellie Goulding**

**This Chapters ~ Someone Like You ~ Adele (absoloutely beautiful, PLEASE check it out. I definately will be using some lyrics for this fic. In fact - here's some now - going up at the top)**

**Reviews make the chapters come faster! **


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N ~ Ok, kudos to me - how quick am I updating?**

The prospect of going to Malfoy Manor had never been so daunting. As the train pulled in at Hogsmeade Station Draco felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. His compartment sharers, Blaise and Pansy knew exactly what he was going to go home to and knew that the best reassurance they could give him was some peaceful silence.

They all got off the train and looked around for their butlers. When Blaise saw his he nodded briskly at the other two and departed, quite unlike the other houses who were hugging and kissing. Pansy took this moment that they had together to say a few words to him.

"Draco, I promise I'll owl all break if you want me to,"

"Pansy, I think it would do more harm than good to be honest. Thank you though. I hope you and Hermione get a chance to meet up." He added in quieter tones. He knew just like all the other Purebloods did that Christmas was a dreary affair, with plenty of presents being passed but no actual love in the festive day. A majority of the time the parents were just as surprised to see what their children recieved from them as much as the children were.

"I hope you get to meet up with Harry too," Pansy replied, equally quiet. Draco stiffened at the mention of the boy. He knew that Pansy had known they'd gone out, the girl was too perceptive for her own good.

"Me and Potter aren't going out anymore Pans," Draco said in an anguished voice. Pansy frowned but couldn't say anymore as she had just located her butler. She nodded and flounced off. Finally, Malfoy spotted his own servant and allowed his bags to be collected and went into the Apparating point with a heavy heart.

* * *

Malfoy Manor was just as beautiful as ever. The climbing roses that had survived the harsh winter weather were displayed regally and the grand steps that lead up to the magnificent double doors were clear of snow and ice. The many windows were all covered with curtains as it was dark by now and this was the point where Draco felt the comfortable feeling of belonging. Only now he felt foreboding.

When he entered the Reception Hall he was met with his mother. She had obviously been crying and was doing an exquisite job of making it look the contrary.

"Draco. You are to be in the Star Room in half an hour. Make sure you have washed and are in fresh clothes." As she said this Draco could clearly see the message in her blue eyes.

_The Dark Lord is waiting to initiate you. Hurry. Up!_

He hastily yet gracefully climbed the stairs to his room. When he was met with the familiar oak door he sighed a breath of relief.

He opened his room and took in the soothing dark greys and neutral blues. This was one of the only places he felt safe. It was the place he had taken refuge after his father got angry and took his anger out with either fists, curses or scathing remarks on how he had failed him as a son.

He quickly undressed and walked into the shower in his en suite bathroom. The water beat down onto his back and he sighed as it pounded out the tension in his muscles. He washed his hair and turned off the water to go and dress.

Emerald robes had been laid out for him and he felt a pang in his heart when he thought of Harry's eyes. He quickly dressed and made himself look presentable.

He refused to let himself feel; because if he did, then the emotions would overcome him and he wouldn't have the strength to endure what he had to.

When he reached the Star Room the doors opened automatically to admit him.

There, at the head of the room, sitting in a throne-like chair, was Lord Voldemort.

His scarlet eyes were _seething_. Draco had never seen so much hate in one gaze, and it nearly made him shiver with horror and fear. Without a word, Voldemort indicated to the stool in front of him. Draco sat down with trembling legs. The ruby eyes scoured him from head to foot and after they were done did the owner of the eyes speak.

"Failure. You failed Draco. You have _failed _me. You have _failed _your mission. And for that - I am not happy. _Failure _means weakness. And so that you learn from your mistakes, I'm going to have to punish you. _Crucio!_"

Draco instantly fell to the floor as inexplicable pain overcame him. But he didn't make a noise. He wouldn't allow himself to. It took all he had to keep quiet as he writhed on the floor, but it helped him take his mind off the pain. Finally when Riddle had had enough watching him convulse on the floor he lifted the curse. But apparently, Draco's muscles weren't twitching enough, so he cried the curse again and watched as Draco let out a tiny whimper of pain.

And soon, the sick snake-like man was on a high. Hex after hex, after curse after curse came Draco's way and he writhed and gasped and eventually he became too weak to stop the screams.

When Voldemort stopped he had a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"There. You will always have shaking hands and a limp. That will always remind you not to fail again. And if you find a way to heal those well . . . there are always the nightmares. Now - get out of my sight." He explained Draco's condition like a Healer.

Draco hadn't known through the waves of agony but he looked down at his right arm and saw the Mark of Initiation. He walked, or rather, limped back to his bedroom and fell into a deeply needed state of rest. And the nightmares did visit him.

* * *

Harry had seen everything. Every writhe, every twitch, every convulsion. Everything. His scar was pounding from the force of the vision, and he immediately got up from his bed at Hogwarts to search for Dumbledore. When he reached the Headmasters office, he murmured "Toffee Chews" and went up.

Dumbledore was sitting in his chair behind his desk, sucking happily on a Sherbert Lemon, evidently waiting for Harry.

"Sir, why didn't you tell me?" Harry burst out as soon as he sat down opposite the Headmaster.

"Because, it concerned Draco and I know how he values his privacy. What did you see Harry?" Dumbledore asked and leaned forward eagerly.

"I-it's done. He's initiated. But sir, there was so much _torture, _so much _pain_. H-he . . . Do you think you could view it in a Pensieve. It was a vision I'd rather not explain." He let Dumbledore take the memory from his head and waited as the Headmaster viewed it.

When Albus returned to Harry the sparkle in his eyes was noticably absent.

"He's a spy Harry. And as much as it pains me to say it - there are probably going to be much more episodes like those. But Lucius surprised me. I would've thought that he would stopped when Voldemort made sure he couldn't have children. Lucius has been obsessing over Draco to have a child recently."

"What? You mean he's told Draco he needs to have a child as soon as possible?"

"No, my boy. In the summer, Draco told Mr Malfoy of his preferences. That day was the first time Draco got put under the Cruciatus Curse. Since then, he has been trying to fix Draco up with many women. Some of those twice his age and some of those ridiculously young. But Draco is stronger than people give him credit for."

"Sir . . . this is obscene! Why didn't anyone think to rescue him?"

"Why did we put you with the Dursleys Harry? Because it made you who you are now. And as much as I would like to ignore it, this torture is whats going to make Draco who he is."

"That's sick Professor. How can you let that happen?"

"I have no power in this situation Harry, you must understand. I recognise that I'm a very powerful and influential wizard but I have a limit to what I can do. I did not like sending him home to his father, but he agreed to. And Harry, I thought you didn't care for him anymore?"

"Just because we're not boyfriends doesn't mean I want him to get tortured. No-one deserves what just happened. Except the people who perform the spells. I - I have to go now sir. Excuse me." Harry left quickly.

Albus Dumbledore sighed. It was hard with the amount of expectation and dependence that rested on his shoulders. And as much as he would like to, he can't save everyone.

**A/N ~ I'm getting really into this story now, hence the quick updates! Thank you so much for the reviews, I try to respond! Thanks also to the anonymous reviewers! You input matters so much and I wish I could reply properly but here's a thank you.**

**This chapters song ~ Allie Moss - Corner (Can I just say that I don't know what to say here about not owning the songs and all that legal stuff so . . . yeah)**

**I am begging you, please please please, please please review!**


	14. Chapter 12

Draco crawled up into his sheets and smiled at the smell of home. Eventhough it was the last place he wanted to be at the moment, it still had a calming effect. He eventually dragged himself up from his bed, the cocoon of warmth that had surrounded him vanishing as he clambered to the bathroom. He began to study himself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

There was obvious physical damage. His hair was matted with blood, he had a cut on the back of his head as well as on his forehead, from where he had jack-knifed into the stool. His arms and legs were covered in bruises and one particular bruise cuaght his attention. On his left knee, there was a deep purple bruise shaped like a lightening bolt. This was what was making him limp, he assumed. Random cuts were littered over his once blemish-free skin. But he didn't mind - they would heal, not his leg, but the ugly bruises would. The thing that really angered him was the haunted look in his eyes. They looked too wise now, too old. And he didn't like it. It was a clear sign that his remaining childhood had been taken from him. Not that he'd really had one in the beginning anyway.

There was a sharp crack and a Dobby the House Elf was beside him. He looked at Draco with wide watery eyes. Draco was surprised still for a second, and then demanded

"What the hell are you doing here? I though Potter freed you?"

"Master Harry did free me, and I went to work at Hogwarts. Master Dumblydore asked me to come and look after you," his voice wavered

"Well you can go away. You left when I needed you most. I can look after myself, I don't need you - or anyone - anymore." Draco muttered bitterly and went to his shower.

"B-but. I w-was freed. Did M-master Lucius h-hit you after I w-went?" Dobby asked. Tears were rolling down his face, but he acted the mother he had been to Draco before he was freed.

Draco chuckled a dark, humorless laugh. "Seriously? What do you think?"

Dobby the flung this arms around Draco in an effort. Draco - who was still suffering the effects of one of the curses, felt like his skin had been set alight and wailed. He flung Dobby away and hissed at him to go back to Hogwarts.

He then stepped into his shower.

oO0Oo

Albus was starltled when a wailing and sobbing Dobby cracked into his office. And he was upset like Albus had never seen him before. He just stood there wailing, not making any attempts to punish himself. Albus moved arounf the desk and gathered the house-elf in his arms.

He'd known the relationship between Dobby and Malfoy. He'd known how Dobby had practically raised Draco and in turn Draco had loved him like a mother. Dumbledore had feared that when Dobby went into the Manor Draco would behave like this.

"Dobby . . . it's alright - please calm down. Listen to me, I want you to go back and help Draco-"

"But!-"

"I want you to help him but not reveal yourself. If Lucius or Voldemort summons him you are to apparated him straight here to Hogwarts, ok?"

"Y-yes Master." Dobby gave one final heave before apparating back to Malfoy Manor.

oO0Oo

Harry looked up at the canopy of his bed and sighed. He was so _stupid_. He loved Ginny . . . didn't he? So why did images of that blond Slytherin keep popping into his head.

It was so complicated. He _hated _the fame he recieved. Despised it. Over than Voldemort, it was the bane of his existence. And he knew that if he was with Draco, it would just be awful. Plus - Draco was a _guy_. He was a boy. Male. Masculine. Ew?

So why did he have these feelings then? Why, whenever he kissed Ginny did he cringe when he though about how much nicer it was kissing Draco? Surely, he would be able to keep it a secret until the war was over and he knew that the people he loved would accept him.

But who was he kidding? Why would Draco even want him back? He had just earned his trust and then threw it back into his face! Harry sat up and put his head in his hands. First thing tomorrow he was visiting the Burrow.

When Draco came back from the Manor, he would talk to him. Properly, and tell him his feelings. And apologize. Properly. He just hoped that it would be enough.

**A/N ~ Er, quality, not quantity right? I hope you are having a great Valentines day! Mine was terrible - like seriously, absymal - so I wrote this for you guys.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter, each and every one made me squeal like an idiot!**

**Song for this chapter ~ D.O.A - Jay Z**

**Please please review and make my day - no, my week! - Please?**

**\/**


	15. Chapter 13

Draco scoured the bookshelf and sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. He just wanted a simple text on Potions but all of the books that were there at the beginning of term had been replaced with books on the Dark Arts.

He finally lay down on his bed, abandoning any hope of trying to find something fun to do. A knock sounded at his door and he sat up wearily when he saw it was his mother.

Narcissa Black was a beautiful person, physically. She had long soft blonde hair that brushed her hips. Her almond shaped eyes were the colour of rich sapphires, but they were sharp and calculating, her nose - small and dainty. Her lips were as soft as petals and were a pretty light pink. Draco inherited her elegant and feminine features, and he hated her for it.

She had never been a mother to Draco, just simply produced him and as soon as he was born, gave him to the house-elves.

But as soon as she stepped into the light Draco could see the change in her. The eyes were withdrawn, no longer alert, but weary and wise with things that shouldn't have been seen. Her lips were chapped and pale, her hair scraggly and knotted. In short, she looked awful.

"Draco, my son." she said as soon as she had closed the door. He winced at the endearment but didn't say anything. "I need you to come back to the Starr room." she said, her once musical voice was broken and hoarse. Draco raised his eyebrows. He followed her out of the room.

Unknown to them, Dobby was invisible in the corner of the room, wringing his hands. He followed Draco and was ready to whisk him off at a moments notice.

oO0Oo

Nobody had ordered the House-Elves to clear up the Starr Room which meant that Draco's dried blood was still visible. He stared at it as he waited for The Dark Lord to appear. When he did, it was all swishing robes and the wordless demand for attention. Draco looked up - and inwardly winced. Voldemort was not happy. His face was in an expression of fury and he barely gave Draco the time to prepare himself before he snarled "_Cruciatus Extremus!_"

Meanwhile, outside, Dobby was frantic. He couldn't get into the room; and soon as he heard a curse being thundered he sped up on unlocking the different wards. Some of them were Dark Magic, and he ended up hurting himself in order to disable them.

When he finally managed to Apparate into the room, Draco was on the floor writhing in the blood he was choking up. Lucius and Narcissa sat there watching absently. Even in there eyes you could see no emotion, except the manic glee in Lucius'.

Dobby grabbed one of Draco's flailing limbs and pictured Hogwarts.

oO0Oo

Harry and Ron were happily flying on the Quidditch pitch with Hermione in the stands, thoroughly engrossed in a book when Ron spotted the arrival of Malfoy and Dobby.

"Harry, who is _that_?" Harry looked to where Ron was pointing and literally saw red. All over, Dobby, all over Malfoy and all over the ground they had just landed on. He saw Dobby trying to apparate but being to scared so as not to hurt Malfoy any more than he had done apparating into the grounds.

"Ron, follow me!" Harry zoomed towards Dobby and he looked back to see if Ron had followed him. He had done, and he had turn as ghastly shade of white when he saw what state Dobby's companion was in. Harry doubted Ron even knew who it was. Harry saw Dobby look at his blood stained fingers and faint.

"Ron, grab Dobby and fly him to the infirmary!" he himself had collected Draco, trying to not concentrate on the whimpers that were escaping - he clearly hadn't been allowed to pass out. They moved quickly through the school and made their way to Madame Pomfrey in no time.

She looked shocked for a second at what was happening and then quickly sprung into Healer-mode. She levitated Malfoy into a bed and began working complex spells on him. She didn't even have the time or effort to tell Ron and Harry to get out. Dobby was on a bed next to Malfoy's.

Her face paled when she murmured the charm that allowed her to see the damage. She then held him in a Stasis charm as she began to say the spells. Seeing as how his throat was severely damaged, she didn't want to pour any potions down his throat and opted instead for using a Muggle invention called a needle.

"What is that Harry?" Ron asked from beside him

"It's a needle. Muggle's use it to inject medicines into themselves." Harry didn't say anymore, he doubted Ron would want to know about drugs. Ron nodded and was silent for a while before he suddenly exclaimed.

"Shit, we left Hermione there! I'll go back and tell her what's happened." He then left.

About twenty minutes after Ron had gone, Madame Pomfrey announced Malfoy stable. she then left to clean herself up, she had gotten rather sweaty healing the young man.

Harry walked over to him and hesitantly took his hand. He sat down on a nearby chair and began to speak

"I'm so sorry Draco. I - I just wanted to take the easy option, just like you said. My decision was a hurtful one. I thought that if I went out with Ginny nobody would be angry. Well, Ron was because I said I was gay, but then I said that I was bi. Anyway, Ginny was fine without me being her boyfriend. And then I had to go and mess everything up by dumping you and going out with her. I don't like her - at least not in that way - and I know that she has slept with half her year and most of ours. But you, you frightened me Draco - with your charm and your beauty and grace. But most of all, our history frightened me. I was so scared that one day you'd just turn around and say 'Ha ha, I managed to get Harry Potter as my boyfriend!' But at the Winter Ball, you said those things, and I realised that it was genuine, that you did care for me. And I didn't want to ask you to take me back because I'm a stubborn Gryffindor. And then the other day, I just thought to myself _'What are you doing? You don't love Ginny, you love Draco' _Because I do Malfoy, I love you. And you probably can't even hear me talking." Harry sighed and looked at their entwined hands

"Yes, I can." came a rather hoarse reply. Harry looked up and saw those beautiful pepper coloured eyes looking at him. Draco closed his bruised eyes and spoke in the rusty voice "I can't say I love you too Harry. Because I'm not sure what love is, to be honest. And we're going to have to work on this relationship, not just fall into it like we did last time. And you have to be comitted, and talk to me-" Draco was interrupted and hacking coughs overtook him and he sat up. Harry instantly went to rub his back "And to talk to me when you feel insecure. But, I suppose i can take you back. After all, someones got to try to tame that hair!"

Harry laughed joyously and kissed Draco's forehead. The blonde fell back asleep before Harry could say anything.

Watching from the doorway was a stunned Ron and a touched Hermione.

**A/N ~ That is some fast updating yes? Review if you thinks so and want some more! P.S More updates likely to come even quicker because it's holidays real soon! Please please please review!**


	16. Chapter 14

Harry had that horrible feeling that someone was watching him and when he turned around and saw two best friends, he got up.

"Ron!-" But his best friend had already fled. Hermione looked at them both smiling

"I'll talk to him Harry. He's probably just shocked. I'm really happy for you two. Oh and by the way - you need to meet Ginny in half an hour, remember?" She said, and with one last smile she went to find the youngest male Weasley.

Harry sighed and looked at Draco. The blonde was still sleeping and looked like he was going to stay that way for a while yet.

So Harry made his way to Gryffindor tower to have a shower and change into some fresh clothes in preparation with his meeting with Ginny.

He sighed as the hot water rushed over him. Then, images of Draco rushed through hid head, and before he knew it, his hand was steadily stroking his manhood. Of Draco peppering his face with small but intense kissses, then Draco watching Harry as he began to stroke himself. Then Draco's hand on him, stroking him and his head dipped lower and lower . . . As the images became more instense the stroking became more vigerous. He tried to make it last, slow strokes, but before he knew it, he came with a strangled cry as he imagined Draco's lips taking him deep into his throat.

He was blushing furiously as he dressed in some comfy tracksuit bottoms and a huge jumper. He then ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times but that only resulted in it looking even more scruffy so he soon let it be.

He then got Dobby (with Dumbledore's permission) to apparate him to The Burrow.

oO0Oo

When he got there he knocked the worn door of the place that other than Hogwarts, he considered home. Molly Weasley opened it and she gave Harry a beaming smile.

"Oh Harry! How are you? My my, much to skinny! Here, I'll put ther kettle on and put the biscuits in the oven, they should be cooked and cooled in about half and hour. Ginevra will be ecstatic that you're here!" she babbled and shoved him in. He got in there and waited for further instruction.

Ginny then appeared on the staircase, red hair messy and cheeks flushed.

"Harry? Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I arranged to meet you, remember? Is it alright if I come up?"

"Is it - yeah, um just wait two seconds, ok?" she scarpered upstairs before Harry could reply. About five minutes later she called for him to come up.

When he got upstairs he noticed immediately her shiftiness.

"Ginny, are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah, no, I'm fine," she gave him a reassuring smile. They both sat down on her bed.

"Well Ginny, I'm really sorry but what I came here for isn't going to be pleasant. I know Ron is going to be soo mad . . . " he trailed off when he noticed her look at the wardrobe for the sixth time since he'd began speaking. He got up and walked to the wardrobe. She stood hastily and said

"No Harry!" But it was too late. He'd opened the wardrobe door and revealed Dean Thomas clad only in his boxers staring up at him guiltily.

"Oh."

oO0Oo

Draco looked at the fierce grey owl that had swooped into the Infirmary warily. it was his fathers personal owl, and he knew that it did not bear good news.

He took the envelope, and only just managed to avoid a nip from the regal bird. He lifted the flab, took out the letter and read.

_Dear Draco,_

_I knew you would be that despicable place they call a school. Have you no class? Merlin knows I tried to raise you right, I tried to raise you to be a perfect Pureblood and Slytherin - but you are my only and greatest failure._

_I am not aware of the method you used to escape, but believe me I will find out soon enough, and not even that old coot they call a Headmaster will stop me from getting you back._

_I would've thought that you would've had more sense than to escape when the Dark Lord was in such a mood. As a result, your mother, Gregory Goyle and his father are dead, I hope you are please with what you have done._

_We will find you - make no mistake. And when we do, you will be extremely lucky if you're not killed immediately. In your fleeing, you have proved that you are a traitor and a failure - and you have dirtied the Malfoy name._

_I have enclosed some documents that show of your official disownment - but I have other means of bringing you back, the mark on your forearm is proof enough. You are no longer Draco Lucius Malfoy, merely Draco. _

_Do not shame your mother further by adopting her surname - and do not think about trying to adopt one of your blood-relation surnames, you are to have no ties to the Malfoy or Black name; I have made sure of that._

_I hope you get used to weight of two murders on your conscience._

_LM_

And sure enough there were Ministry documents enclosed. Malfoy did one thing he had not done since he was eight. He crawled up into a ball, and cried.

oO0Oo

"What the hell is this?" Harry demanded after his initial "oh". He whirled around, fixing Ginny with those piercing green eyes.

"I-I can explain!" she protested weakly.

"Go on then." he replied. He then crossed his arms and started to tap his foot on the floor.

She looked between Dean and Harry and promptly burst into tears. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do you know what? You just made what I came here to do a whole lot easier. Your dumped Ginny, but I take it you won't be too sad." He walked out and down the stairs. Seconds later, Ginny came bursting out of the door

"Harry! Wait, please! It's not what it looks like! Let me explain, please! I love you Harry, please let me explain!"

Harry snorted "I just gave you a chance to explain and you showed me that you have no excuse. And you are not in love with me, you are in love with the Golden Boy, The Boy Who Lived! Not me, not _Harry_."

"Harry? What's going on dear?" Molly Weasley asked as Harry finished walking down the stairs and collected his coat and scarf.

"You have another guest Molly. I'm sure Ginny can _explain_." He sneered; he then walked out after giving Molly a swift one-armed hug. When Molly gathered her senses and flung open the door, he was gone.

**A/N ~ I know I promised swift updates but lactic acid has a way of making you not even want to type. That, and the fact I have realised that I'm coming down with a cold. Whether this means more updates or less, I don't know. **

**Do you want this story to deal with ol' Voldie, or just Harry and Draco? Review or PM me to let me know. Next chapter there will be Pansy and Blaise!**

**Song for this chapter ~ Rage Against The Machine - Renegades of Funk (epic song).**

**Please please please review!**


	17. Chapter 15

Draco looked at the two people that were standing at the end of his bed. Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore had just finished the last paragraph of the letter. Finally, Dumbledore's blue eeys met Draco's.

"Well, it appears that we're going to have to make a new surname for you, Draco. What would you like?" Draco sat back against the headboard of his hospital bed for a second and thought.

"Well, I don't want to make up one, I'll probably regret it later or something-" Before he could continue though, Harry stormed into the infirmary, his eyes ablaze, but they softened when they saw Draco.

"Ah, Harry m'boy, we were just thinking of a new surname for Draco here," Dumbledore explained cheerfully.

"Why wou-"

"I've been disowned Harry. And don't, I do not want an apology from you." harry raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Everybody was silent for a while until Snape spoke up

"Draco, I would be honoured if you would take my surname," He offered, his voice quiet and sincere. Draco turned surprised grey eyes towards his godfather. They then shone with un-shed tears of gratitude

"I am honoured that you've offered. Thank you,"

"Well, I guess we've found a surname for you then. Would you like a middle name?" Dumbledore asked

"Gabriel," Harry said almost before Dumbledore finished. Three sets of enquiring eyes turned to him and he blushed.

"When I was younger, Dudley, my cousin, had a book on the Christmas story. And my favourite page was one of when the angel Gabriel came to see Mary. He had white-blond hair, pale skin and the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen. When I first saw Draco, I was instantly reminded of that. And then of course, we got into that spat on the train . . . " he blushed even more "I just . . . I dunno. It seems . . . fitting . . ." He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck and looking at the floor.

"Draco Gabriel Snape then. Kinda odd, but I love it," Draco said finally. He gave his godfather and Harry a small smile and said "Uh, I'm really tired, but I need to speak to Harry, so if you don't mind." He left the rest unsaid, but Dumbledore and Snape took the hint and walked out the Infirmary.

"You went to see the Weaslette, didn't you?" Draco began wearily

"Yeah. I went to break up with her and found in her wardrobe Dean Thomas," Draco grimaced and Harry sighed "I know. But in a way I'm glad. It means that I get to be with you without feeling guilty in anyway, shape or form. I'm really sorry, you know."

"I know Harry. And i've forgiven you. I'm still angry with you though, so don't expect me to be all hugs and kisses all of the time," he said dryly. Harry accepted this and nodded. He then looked up and asked

"Draco . . . what are we then? I mean are we boyfriends, friends with romantic feelings? What?" The blond seemed to ponder this for a moment and then said, in a thoughtful tone

"We're friends with romantic feelings. Which means that neither of us are allowed to go out with somebody else, or kiss anyone. Does that seem fair to you?"

Harry was relieved and nodded "Sounds perfect,"

"Now, I really don't mean to be rude, but I wasn't joking when I said I was tired," Harry chuckled and left with a smile.

oO0Oo

Hermione was panting when she finally managed to catch up with Ron, who'd escaped to the Owlry. He was gazing out at the beautiful surroundings and didn't say anything as she stood next to him, shoulder brushing arm.

"Are you mad with Harry?"

"Yes. No. I don't 'Mione. First I thought Harry was straight, then he was gay, then he was bi and now he's dating _Malfoy_. I mean, his love life is a little hectic don't you think? No. No, I'm not angry with him, I know that Ginny has a rather, ahem, busy love life and I'm angry with her for using him like that. But not Harry. After all - you can't help who you like, can you?" He asked this question with a nervous laugh and Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ronald, is there something you wish to tell me?" Ron looked at her with tears in his eyes, to her astonishment. She had never ever seen him cry. Even when he was facing the Acromantula Boggart, he hadn't cried.

"'Mione, I might be gay," he said slowly and knowing that he wasn't finished she kept her mouth shut. "And I'm so scared. There's this boy, who's been hinting that he likes me, and he's made me feel things i've never felt before. And it scares me, not only because this boy's just that, a _boy_, but because of who he is. I mean, it's alright for Harry because people are going to love him anyway. But I don't want to be the Weasley boy who is _gay_. I just want to be me. But this boy . . . 'Mione, he's wonderful and gorgeous."

She didn't reply for a while but when she did it was in a low voice "It's Blaise Zabini, isn't it?" when his eyes snapped up to hers she sighed and smiled "I'm not going to judge you for that, Ron. And you will never be the Weasley boy who was gay. You will be the Weasley boy who saved the wizarding. Because, although when it comes down to it, Harry is going to be the one who kills Voldemort, and we both know that, you are going to do a hell of alot to help him.

I like a Slytherin too, Pansy Parkinson. And she's exciting and dangerous and she makes _me _feel like I've never felt before. And if you really like him Ron, don't let anything get in your way. Just try to be discreet yeah?" She patted his shoulder twice and left Ron to think hard.

Hermione was whistling when as she walked back to her room and the merry tune stopped abruptly when she saw Pansy and Zabini walking down the corridor. Immediately a smile lit up her face, but she kept it under control as she passed.

"Parkinson, Zabini. I didn't know you were going to be staying here for Christmas break."

"We heard about Draco and told our parents that we wanted to stay at Hogwarts for some extra lessons. Not that it concerns you anyway Granger." Pansy replied coolly. She stuck her hand out for Hermione to shake and she did so, taking the slip of paper and putting it into her robe pocket discreetly. They nodded and departed.

When she got to the common room she took out the piece of paper and beamed when she read it.

_Managed to get my parents to agree to let me stay here for Christmas.  
Meet me in the corridor where the Room Of Requirement is at seven sharp.  
P x_

**A/N ~ So in the end, just sweet Drarry won out, and to be honest, I'm glad! All that Voldie stuff is just tiresome! A reviewer suggested that I use Potter for Draco's surname, as you've just read, they aren't ready for something like that yet, but hopefully Gabriel was good enough. And by the way, I'm not religious. Oh, and please check out my one-shot Hungarian Horntail :D**

**Song for this chapter - Nicest Things ~ Kate Nash (if you don't manage to listen to it, look at the lyrics, I might be using them for later chapters. Also, i can really relate to them :( ) And guys, where are your song suggestions? C'mon dudes and dudettes!**

**If you review you'll make me the happiest author ever :) So please?**


	18. Chapter 16

"Hey, Pansy," said girl jumped and squealed slightly. Then the owner of the voice appeared and she relaxed slightly. Hermione smiled at her girlfriend

"Don't do that to me!" Pansy scowled. Hermione chuckled and put an arm around her. She suddenly looked at the patch of wall in front of her and thought.

_A room where you can say you love someone._

A heart shaped door appeared and Hermione looked curiously at Hermione and then entered.

oO0Oo

"Honestly, where is Hermione when you need her?" Ron grumbled as he stared blankly at his Charms book. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he turned around to find a familiar Slytherin standing behind him, smiling softly.

"Zabini?"

"The one and only! Do you need help?" the other boy asked. Ron blushed

"Well . . . uh. Yeah, kinda, I guess, well . . . " He stuttered. Zabini chuckled and sat down next to him.

"I'll just help anyway, shall I? Now, this charm is a mental charm, what is the difference between a mental charm and a physical one?"

"A uh, mental charm affects the person's mind, whereas the physical one affects the body. Zabini, that's a question for a first year."

"Call me Blaise, please. Anyway, the charm we're looking at is the Laughing Charm, now it's your body that is doing the action, but there is something that is mentally making you laugh - so would it be mental, or physical?"

"But surely all the charms are mental, because they are telling the brain to tell the body to do something? And uh, call me Ron,"

"Exactly! But wizards tend to generalize the charms into the two catergories . . . "

oO0Oo

Hermione looked around the room and smiled. It was perfect. The room was small with a fireplace and a loveseat facing it. On the far wall there was a set of double doors that led to a balcony - two places to tell someone that you love them. She decided to go to the balcony and led Pansy with her.

"Um, Pansy, we haven't been together very long at all, but this relationship has come to mean so much to me. And well, what I'm trying to say is - " Hermione looked into Pansy's deep eyes that were glimmering with unshed tears " I love you." And the tears rolled down Pansy's face

"I -I -"

"Sshh, don't say it back if you don't mean it yet. I love you and I know that you will come to love me too," Hermione gave her girlfriend a massive hug and smiled into her hair

"Hermione, I really like you, but Purebloods aren't taught how to love. But like you said, I will come to love you too and there's no other person that I would want to learn from,"

They looked at the view, just hugging eachother and not needing any words to fill the silence.

oO0Oo

Draco sat down, thoroughly engrossed in a book. Much like the earlier on, Harry burst in. He gave a relieved sigh when he saw Draco awake and flopped down into the chair next to his bed.

"Whatcha readin'?"

"Ok, don't laugh, it's a muggle book. _Of Mice and Men _by _John Steinbeck_. It's really good, once you get past how the punctuation is because of the accents - that makes it kinda hard to read,"

"Did Draco Snape just say 'kinda'? I must be rubbing off on you!" Harry teased. Draco rolled his eyes but his eyes showed his appreciation at being called 'Snape' and not 'Malfoy'.

"I've never read it myself actually. Can I borrow it after you? I'll do a book exchange. _Of Mice and Men _in exchange for _Wuthering Heights_. Deal?"

"Ok. What on earth is Wuthering Hieghts about?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry began to talk.

oO0Oo

Ron had learnt a few interesting things about the male in front of him. He was left handed. When he was thinking hard he rubbed his forehead. When he found something funny but knew it was impolite to laugh the corner of his eyes crinkled. He bit his lip when he was taking something into account and when he was waiting his leg jiggled incessantly. When they finally crossed the last 't' and put a full stop on the last sentence Ron looked at the parchment in front of him.

"I don't think I've ever written an essay that good and actually understood it," he said, slightly amazed. Blaise laughed

"You surprised me, you _are _clever, you just need to listen more and you could be better than Granger." Ron recognised the insult and scrunched his nose up. He then said

"Nobody will ever be better than Hermione at anything. Nobody in our year anyway."

"Actually, there are quite a few students that are at the same point academically, they just aren't as keen on learning as she is,"

"Really," Ron snorted "Who?"

"Okay, well there's only one person. Draco,"

"Malfoy? Clever? I don't think so," Ron protested

"He is. Just like I said, he isn't as keen on learning as Granger is. Uh, I'm really sorry, but I promised that I would see Draco tonight, and I want to do it sooner rather than later. He get's cranky if kept up late," Blaise chuckled

"He's _always _cranky. Let me just pack up and I'll walk you to the infirmary, if you like?"

"Yeah, please." Blaise said with a twinkle in his eyes that made Ron feel uneasy.

They walked together in silence to the infirmary, but halfway through, Ron caught Blaises hand. The other boy looked up at him, but the red head refused to look at him. So instead of speaking, Blasie squeezed the others hand. They smiled.

oO0Oo

**Draco: **Aww, my little Bwaisey all gwon up!

**Harry: **Yeah, looks like Ron finally grew some balls.

**Draco: **When will we kiss again?

**Harry: **Well, sMeB said when she get's enough reviews, which is why we've made a reappearance - readers, REVIEW!

**Draco: **Yeah, pretty please with me eating chocolate strawberries on top?

**Harry: **What makes you think they want _you_?

**Draco: **Harry, darling, _everybody_ wants me.

**Harry: **Yeah? Prove it!

**Draco: **I will! *thinks to himself* how can I prove myself? . . . *whispers* readers . . . help!


	19. Chapter 17

The day before Christmas Eve, and Harry was panicking. He looked at the pile of things scattered around his feet.

For Hermione, he'd brought a leather-bound copy of _Hogwarts: A History _with her name stamped in gold on the cover.

For Ron, a broom servicing kit, the newest one brought out, and a book; _The Best Moves To Defend Your Goal_. It was written an old keeper for England, and Harry had seen Ron look at it when they were shopping the other day.

For Fred and George, a massive goody bag from Zonko's. For Ginny, a deep purple robe, magically made to fit you perfectly whatever size. For Mr Weasley, _Muggle Electricals: What You Need To Know _and for Mrs Weasley an exspensive Lavender perfume he'd seen her smell in a shop in the summer. For Lupin, a new briefcase made from the finest dragon hide with his initials stamped on in gold.

For Draco - _nothing_. And today was his last day to get it as he'd promised to spend Christmas Eve with the Weasleys. He could get him some chocolate from Honeydukes, but that wasn't nearly special enough. And Draco was being let out of the Infirmary today - which meant he would be shopping in Hogsmeade too, which meant that he needed to be quick.

In his own dorm, Draco was having a similar problem.

For Pansy, he'd bought a beautiful jewellery box, that was a pretty dusky pink colour, with delicate gold leaves draped artistically over the top and inside there was a silver charm bracelet with a ballet shoe charm already on it. After all, Pansy was nearly a professional ballerina.

For Blaise, a pair of dragon hide shoes that were handmade in Italy and a slab of chocolate covered honeycomb.

For his mother a set of old collectable Jane Austen books and pearl earrings. For Severus an ancient rare book on Potions, one that Draco knew Snape had been trying to buy for years.

For Harry: _nothing_. Normally he was very punctual buying Christmas presents; he'd brought the others in October. But what to buy harry stumped him. He was planning to ask him to be his boyfriend for New Years, but he didn't know what would be appropriate for a friend that you have romantic feelings towards. Nevermind, he would find something whilst he was in Hogsmeade today.

oO0Oo

"Are you going to be here for Christmas?" Blaise asked Ron as they made their way around the lake.

"Christmas yep, Christmas Eve, nope,"

"Why do you stay here for Christmas when you've got a perfectly fine family to go home to?"

"To keep Harry company. Hermione does it too, now. And I spend all of Christmas Eve with them and the day after Boxing Day. What do you mean? Have you not got a perfectly fine family to go home to?"

"Well, I do and I don't. My older brother is fine and so is my cousin and aunt, who always stays with us. But my mum and dad always argue - and my mum eventually is always completely drunk by the end of it and ends up making a spectacle of herself. And my dad trys to get her to stop, but she always says hurtful things and so he thinks she deserves the humiliation. Christmas at my house is . . . _awful_!" Blaise laughed and Ron couldn't help but laugh with him. "What did you get your family and friends?" Blaise asked

"Chocolate and sweets. Except I got my mum some really nice wool and my dad a muggle radio that he can play with," Blaise laughed again - he knew all about Arthurs obsession with All Things Muggle and he found it hillarious. "What did you buy your friends and family?"

"Pansy, a watch. Draco, a shirt. Mum, bottle of champagne. Dad, Italian suit. Brother, signed Snitch. Aunt, perfume. Cousin, signed poster. You, a surprise!" The dark-haired boy ran off laughing and Ron shook his head chuckling and followed.

oO0Oo

"Have you got all your presents Pans?"

"Hermione, _please_, I got most of mine in September! Except yours, of course. That I got yesterday," the shorter girl winked at her pouting partner.

"What did you get?"

"Uh, for Ron I got a new chess set. For Harry, a book on defense. For my mum and dad just some magical trinkets and magical sweets. For Professor Lupin a painting. For the Weasley family, a massive box of chocolates and toffees and things. For you, well . . . i'm not sure I should be telling you, really," Pansy scowled playfully. "What about you? What did you get everyone?"

"Well, I got D a new new chess set too, he's completely obessed with it all of a sudden - it seems to be his new hobby. Blaise, I got a suede bag, as his current one is completely falling apart, honestly. For my mama I got a pot of damask rose, I had to go to bloody Turkey for that! And for you . . . I had to go out of England. And that's all I'm saying!" She grinned cheekily And they snuggled even more into their sofa.

oO0Oo

Harry wandered through Hogsmeade, becoming increasingly frustrated and annoyed.

He had been into seven shops and and found nothing. Draco was just so hard to shop for. it had to be perfect, but not sappy, as he'd never hear the end of it. Something meaningful, not something that showed he was in love with him . . . _woah! Stop thinking those thoughts! Now's not the time! _He was about to give in and go to Honeydukes when he saw a tiny little shop, tucked safely between two ugly imposing ones. It was old and rickety and in Harry's opinion, beautiful.

He walked in, liking the jingle of a bell as he did so. He smiled at the shop keeper, a young woman, with tattoo's all over her arms and hands. When he came closer he saw that they were not tattoo's but beautiful Henna. The glass cabinets showed row after row of priceless and precious looking rings and bracelets and necklaces, toe rings, earrings, nose studs, every item of jewellery you could think of. And after a short inspection - he found something perfect. It wasn't green like his eyes or a pale ivory like Draco's hair or grey like his eyes or any of that cliche nonsense. It was a sparkling diamond pendant, with gold leaves cradling the stone, it was attached to a fine gold chain. And Harry knew that although it was feminine, it was perfect.

"May I have a look at this please?"

The girl smiled and said, in a rather strong Scottish accent

"Of course ye can," her elegant brown hands took out the necklace and placed in on the glass counter.

"It's beautiful," Harry breathed. The girl smiled

"Isn't it just? I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. Made in Peru, I believe. And before ye ask, no, it doesn't have any special meaning to it. Although this was the craftsmans last piece. He died a few months after it." Harry nodded and handed it back to her.

"I'll take it," he decided she packed it up

"I hope the young lad who recieves this likes it,"

"Um, what? H-how did you . . . ?"

She winked at him "I'm Indigo. See you later!" He nodded dumbly and walked out of the shop. He sighed as he remembered how he promised Ron a game of Chess. Get prepared to win, Ron Weasley.

oO0Oo

"Blaise, it's like somebody's out to get me, I swear!"

"Don't think that. I'm sure we'll find something. Besides you've already got him tons of Chocolate, England Quidditch Boxes for an entire season AND you even brought something for his bloody owl!" Blaise sighed exasperatedly. Blaise knew about Harry and Draco's sort-of-but-not-really relationship and had agreed to help Draco find a suitable present for him - but after three hours, even unveiling a massive secret isn't enough to keep you going.

"Look Blaise! Let's go here!" Draco pointed to a quaint little shop between two beastly marble buildings. Blaise sighed and agreed. Not that really mattered, as Draco was already striding towards the shop.

He looked in awe at the little shop. A tall girl with Henna up and down her arms approached them with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm Indigo, if there is anything I can do to help let me know!" she said in a musical voice. The boys nodded and started browsing.

A small gasp alerted Blaise that Draco had found something. He was staring unblinking at a bracelet. It was a series of gemstones, all different colours, but not horribly so, they were all bright mixed with soft, and they were on a leather piece of string. In between the gems were knots and it was perfect for Harry.

"I want this one," Draco pointed at the bracelet and Indigo took it out for him.

"This is beautiful, don'tcha think? It has no interesting history, except that it was a South African craftsman's first piece of work. What do ye think? Ye want it?"

Draco nodded.

Soon they were walking out the shop, Draco with a satisfied smile and Blaise with a relieved one. When Draco demanded they have a game of chess when they got back to school, the relieved smile turned into a exasperated one and the satisfied one into a confident grin.

oO0Oo

**Draco: **We're baaack!

**Harry: ***grumbles* I knew you shouldn't've had that last Chocolate Frog.

**Draco: **Lighten up! Sheeesh! It's not the chocolate frog, I can handle my sugar fine thank you very much! No, my point has been proved. THREE readers said they liked me better. **kitty tokyo uzumaki, cethmisdtmyk and hotflower901**! You are THE BEST! I send you all a naked picture of me!

**Harry: **What the hell Draco?

**Draco: **Relax, I'm sure there's plenty of Slash on this spiderwebsitethingy to give them a perfect picture. I'm surprised at some of the things I've seen here y'know! Not that I object . . . *leers as Harry*

**Harry: ***Rolls his eyes* Well, Cazzylove had a valid point, not everyone wants _you_! Pansy wants Hermione, and vice versa, Ron wants Blaise, and vice versa, and you want me! And don't say you like yourself!

**Draco: ***Walks off singing and dancing* I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts, and I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan!

**Harry: **He's right! *Runs after him* Dracoo! Wait up!

**sMeB:** A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED THE STORY SO FAR! NEARLY 100! IF YOU WANT MORE DRARRY NOTES AT THE END KEEP ON REVIEWIN' :D P.S THIS WAS A BIG CHAPTER BECAUSE OF YOUR REVIEWS!


	20. Chapter 18

Harry ran a hand through his hair a third time and growled frustrated at it. Behind him, Ron was chuckling

"Oh, shut up Ron!"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't understand why you're making such an effort! Everybody knows that you've got crazy hair and they love it. C'mon, we need to leave now else we'll be late," They put on their shoes, battered Airwalks for Ron and equally battered Converses for Harry. They collected their presents, shrunk them, put them in their pockets and made their way to Dumbledore's office, as they had been given permission to Floo, much to Harry's distaste. He'd never quite gotten over his first time Flooing.

oO0Oo

Harry muttered "Jelly Beans" and walked into the office. Fawkes trilled softly from her perch on the Headmaster's chair whilst the Headmaster himself smiled at them over half moon spectacles.

"Ah, my boys. Getting ready to go to the Burrow? Here is some Floo power, and remember to enunciate!" he said this whilst looking at Harry, whilst the pupil blushed.

Ron snickered and went first after he disappeared into the emerald flame, I went to get some powder, but my wrist got caught in Dumbledore's hand.

"Harry, I know of your relationship with Mr Malfoy," Harry didn't even try to look surprised; Dumbledore seemed to know everything "And I'm asking you to be careful. Not to stop, Merlin knows that love doesn't come around very often nowadays. No, not separate, but be careful,"

"L-love, Professor?" Harry asked weakly "I-I don't think it's love yet Professor,"

"_Yet_," The Headmaster said and let Harry take some powder and step into the fireplace. Two words and a swirl of magnificent green, and he was gone.

OO0Oo

When he got into the Floo he immediately received an armful of Mrs Weasley.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you again! Are you ok? Have you been looking after yourself? Getting enough sleep? Are you alright honey? No injuries from Quidditch recently have you?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and no." He answered smiling. He was released but no more had a second gone by before he was shaking hands with Mr Weasley and the Twins were grinning at him as they slid their arms over his shoulder. Ginny hung back.

"Ginny." He greeted coolly.

"Harry, can I talk to you in private please?" she asked desperately. The twins exchanged looks over Harry's head as he nodded stiffly and followed her to her room.

They sat down on the bed and were encased in a awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Look, I know that what I did was wrong but can we please at least try again?" she pleaded. Harry gave her an incredulous look.

"Ginny, I've known you since I was eleven and to be honest with you, you are the still the same little girl that was besotted with the infamous Harry Potter. You don't like _me_. You like my fame, but not me. You don't even know me. Not properly anyway. And I think of you like a sister. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but I don't know why I ever went out with you," Harry said a hard form voice.

"B-bur, I love you! I d-don't love Dean, he was j-just a fu-"

"A what? Ginny, don't you dare start insulting my friends Ginny. I'm sure you meant a lot more to him than he did to you," Harry hissed coldly. He then sighed and ran a hand through his hair wearily "Look, I don't want to fight Ginny, I really don't. I don't want to go out with you. There will never be anything between us," he said firmly yet softly. She looked up with her big brown eyes

"Is there someone else?" she whispered

"I- yeah. Yeah, there is someone else," he was shocked at her reaction. She hissed and narrowed her eyes glaring fiercely at the corner of her bed. Her chest was heaving and she looked the very picture of jealousy.

"Who?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"When I feel like you can handle it, I will let you know. But, judging by your reaction just then, I'm not sure I really want to tell you," he held his arms out to hug her. She returned it hungrily and he pried himself off her after a moment.

"Come on Gin, let's go downstairs," before she could answer, he all but ran down the stairs. He vaguely heard her swear.

oO0Oo

They all sat around the massive creaking table, eating a delicious curry. It was a tradition to eat curry on the say before Christmas.

"Fred dear, pass the yoghurt," asked Mrs Weasley. George rolled his eyes and handed it to her. The meal was so good that there was mostly silence. Finally, Ron broke it.

"I, uh, I've got something to say." Everybody looked at him expectantly. Hermione was beaming. "I'm uh, I'm in a relationship," he began and Mrs Weasley was straight in there with the "Oh, darling that's wonderful! Who?"

"Well, um. They have asked to remain anonymous but uh, they are a um. It'saguy." he blurted nervously. There was silence for a few moments before Fred and George stood up and hugged their brother.

"We wondered when you were going to come out-"

"It was only a matter of time-"

"Before you did-"

"And boy are we glad-"

"You did!" Fred finished giving his brother one last hug. They sat down again and Ron looked fearfully at his mother. She was sitting quietly with her head looking at her hands in her lap. When she felt the gazes on her she looked up.

"Excuse me," she said and got up and left. Ron looked at his plate and nearly cried. Hermione put an arm around him and Arthur spoke.

"What you did tonight was really brave son. I love you, no matter who you go out with. And Molly will come around, she's just shocked" and he squeezed his son's shoulder before following his wife out of the room.

"I'm going to head back to the school" and Ron got ready to leave, Hermione and Harry behind him. They put their presents under the tree and smiled at the twins and Ginny who had yet to speak. He went to give her a goodbye hug but she backed away saying

"Sorry, I don't want to catch whatever made you gay," she hissed in a nasty voice and strode out of the room. At this Ron did burst into tears and quickly Flooed away.

The twins looked sadly at the fireplace and said "We'll talk to her," before saying their goodbyes. Harry and Hermione quickly followed Ron through the Floo.

oO0Oo

Ron stomped out of the Headmasters office, not even saying hello and walked around the school, his head elsewhere. How could she say that to him? His own sister? And his mum couldn't even look at him. A familiar voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Ron, what on Earth's the matter?" Blaise asked the distraught redhead.

"I just told my family that I'm gay." he stated. Blaise looked sympathetic and instantly pulled the boy the same height as him into a hug. He then lifted the tear stained face and kissed him.

It quickly progressed into something deeper and soon tongues were swirling and Ron was in complete bliss. He didn't care what Ginny thought, as long as Blaise was here to comfort him, all would be well.

**Draco: **sMeB says thanks to each and every reviewer. I even got to answer one! *winks* you know who you are! Anyways, she says that she loves you all and one reviewer asked for some Ron/Blaise action, so this is for you.

**Harry: ***calls enticingly from the bed* Draaacooo! Come here love! I've got something for you!

**Draco: **That's my cue to leave! Oh, and sMeB said to listen to Mama Do by Pixie Lott, the acoustic version. She's obsessed with acoustic things I tell you-!

**Harry: **Draco!

**Draco: **Coming!

**Harry: **Oh you will be *smirks*


	21. Chapter 19

Harry woke on Christmas day with a smile on his face.

"Ron! Ron! Get _up_! It's Christmas! Come on Ron!" he shouted and bounced on his friends bed. The redhead groaned and buried his head in his pillow.

"Go away Harry! Jesus, it's what, oh my fucking Merlin! It's six-thirty in the morning. If you don't get out of my face _right now_ I will not be accountable for my actions," he growled at Harry, his hair sticking out at odd angles. Harry pouted and dressed. When he was leaving he murmured

"Fine, I'll let you catch up on your beauty sleep. Merlin knows you need it," he went out of the room before Ron could reply. Though he did hear a angry "Fuck _off_!"

Deciding on taking a walk before meeting his friends at breakfast he walked briskly through the castle. He cast a warming charm on himself when he found he'd started to shiver. He looked outside one of the windows and saw a familiar figure walking into the forest. He instantly began to worry and sprinted to where the figure had just been.

"Draco? Draco!" he called, anxiously waiting an answer. He then got out his wand and said "Point me to Draco Malfoy," his wand jerked in his hand and he followed the path it had set out for him. He was careful not to make any noise as there was no telling what you would find in the Forest.

When he finally reached Draco, it was in a beautiful clearing that took his breath away. Even in the coldest depths of winter, some magic had kept some breath-taking bluebells open and their passionate colour warmed the scene he looked onto.

Draco Malfoy was petting a _Unicorn_. It's beautiful white mane slipped through his long elegant fingers and Harry held his breath as the Unicorn nuzzled it's head in the crook of Draco's neck. His kind-of-but-not-really boyfriend gave out a delighted laugh that made Harry's insides shiver.

Then, more came out of the trees and Draco was surrounded by the epic creatures. He laughed joyously and all but danced in between the Unicorns. He smiled as more of them came to cuddle him. Harry sighed at the sight of such pure beauty. It was heard by one of the Unicorns and almost like the Mexican wave one by one they turned their heads and Harry was found out by Draco. The blonde laughed and went to go over to Harry but was stopped by a figure stepping out of the trees.

Harry's insides coiled in horror as he recognised the outfit - black robes and white mask - a Death Eater. A female one, by the looks of it.

"Draco Malfoy. Come here. Now," came Bellatrix Lestrange's condescending tone. The boy in question paled considerably and began shaking his head, murmuring "No no no,"

"Yes! You see, our Lord wasn't impressed with your little escape the last meeting you had with him. Not impressed at all. So, I suggest you come _now_!" One the last word she made her wand shoot out impossibly bright sparks, causing the Unicorns to back away from her, scared. Bellatrix was not a powerful witch, but insanity can strengthen even the weakest of us. A another stream of sparks and the head of the herd made a strange wailing noise and the Unicorns instantly scattered. Draco scrabbled for him wand but another voice said "Expelliarmus!" and it was wrenched out of his resisting grip. Another Death Eater emerged and Harry noticed with horror that it was Draco's own father, Lucius Malfoy. He moved forward, his pale eyes glinting.

"Leave him alone!" Harry demanded, striding into the clearing, making the crazed Death Eaters turn to him.

"Lucius-"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Harry held his shield. Whilst they had been preoccupied with casting spells, Bellatrix had gotten Draco by the arm.

"Lucius, darling, we can go now. I've got the brat."

"No!" Harry protested and lunged forward as they apparated. Draco's frightened eyes were the last thing he saw before they where whisked away.

Harry ran back to the castle, breaking into an impressively fast sprint, all the way to the Headmasters office. When he was inside he looked around frantically for the Headmaster and breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped into the fireplace bathed in flames as green and as bright as the Killing Curse.

"He-headmaster! Draco! He's gone! He was just there and then they appeared and I tried to get him back but then they apparated and so I came to you and the Unicorns and -"

"Harry," the Headmaster interrupted gently "Sit down and explain to me slowly and in chronological order what happened," Harry sat down into the chair opposite the Headmaster's desk heavily and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Now, from the beginning,"

"Right. Well, I was walking around the school and then I looked out of a nearby window and there was Draco, walking into the Forest. So I follow him, because I wanted to see where he was going, and to wish him a Happy Christmas. I lost him when I finally managed to get to the woods so I asked my wand to point me to him. Then, I found him in a clearing, petting a Unicorn. More and more emerged and soon he was surrounded by the them. Then Bellatrix Lestrange arrived and asked him to come to her. He just stood stock still and she said a spell that made bright lights shoot out of her wand. The Unicorn were startled and when she performed it again they scattered. Then Lucius Malfoy appeared and took Draco's wand away from him. When I told them to leave him alone he tried to take my wand but I put up a shield. During that time, Bellatrix had gotten to him and she apparated. So did Lucius. Headmaster, what are we going to do?" Harry finished his explaination with a imploring answer.

Dumbledore's face was grave and his eyes lacked that persistent twinkle.

"There is not much we _can _do. His father can take him off the grounds legally as it's the Christmas holidays, it's even Christmas day. I guess we just have to hope that Draco is returned safe and well. The reason I am leaving is because Professor Snape had informed me that the protection around Malfoy Manor had tripled and more Death Eaters have taken refuge there. Of course Severus will try to get him here if an opportunity arises, but, like I said, we'll just have to hope."

Harry nodded and got up, his whole body showing signs of distress and worry. When he got to the door the Headmaster spoke up

"Harry?" said boy turned around "Happy Christmas,"

"Yeah. _Happy _Christmas."

**Draco: **Jeesh, things are going to get very _very _dark from this chapter for me. At least, that's what sMeB said.

**Harry: **I'll save you Draco!

**Draco: *puts on a sweet, condescending voice, as if talking to a child* **Damn straight you will. If you don't, I'll remove your genitals and feed them to you.

**Harry: *shivers***


	22. Chapter 20

Draco looked around him with increasing dread. He recognised the dungeons in his own house. It was a familiar place to him. And despite the dreary atmosphere it was always a place that he could relax, although now he was scared out of his mind. What were they going to do to him? He heard voices coming down the stairs at the end of the hallway with the dungeons coming off it.

"The Dark Lord would've wanted us to take him, wouldn't of he? He doesn't like us doing things without his permission. What if this has butchered one of his plans. We are going to be in so much trouble!" Lucius Malfoy hissed.

"Shhh! Lucius, he will be delighted that we managed to capture your son. Eventhough he won't be able to enjoy the services that Draco will be providing for us," Bellatrix Lestrange cackled horribly. "You said so yourself, the others need a new toy. And the Dark Lord isn't going to be providing one for them so we had to. We were just doing our duty," she said and they were in view. Bellatrix had removed her Death Eater clothes and was wearing a revealing floor length dress, showing her disgusting body. They stopped at Draco's door and the woman grinned maliciously. Draco trembled where he was.

"What am I doing here? Why won't you leave me alone?" He asked, hating how weak he sounded. Where was the proud Malfoy?

"You are here, my son, because you are a traitor. Our Death Eaters have just carried out a massive operation and they need a reward. You, Draco, are it," Lucius Malfoy said smoothly.

Draco scrabbled for his wand but found it missing. Bellatrix held it out for him to see then promptly snapped it. She grinned and unlocked the dungeon.

"Come on Draco, we need you to come with us now," again, it was that patronising tone she favoured.

When he did not move she walked into the cell and dragged him up by his arm, letting him bang his head against the stone wall.

When he struggled, she just stunned him.

Harry was pacing the Gryffindor common room frantically. He was muttering and nearly in tears. This was the sight that Ron walked onto.

"Harry! What happened?" he walked down the stairs and sat down on the sofa. Harry sighed and sat down next to him heavily.

"He's gone. Draco's gone. And it's all my fault!"

"Draco? Draco _Malfoy_? Harry why would you care if he's gone? He's a Death Eater!"

"Not by choice! Well, he did decide to have it, but that was so he could spy for us!"

"Harry. Would you please explain why you care about Draco Malfoy and what's happened to him,"

"Well, me and Draco are kind of but not really going out and I saw him walking out into the forest and so I followed him and then Bellatrix and his father took him away and Dumbledore said that we can't rescue him. He managed to escape when he went there for the holidays when Voldemort was in the middle of torturing him. B-but they took him Ron! And I just stood there. I didn't do anything. I just _stood _there," he finished his explaination in a whisper and tears began making their way down his cheeks. In a very unlike Ron gesture, he gathered Harry up in his arms and let him cry on him.

Draco woke on a marble floor. A very familiar marble floor. He looked up and found himself face to face with his father. He drew back quickly and looked around the room. It was the Starr Room, and he shivered as memories washed over him.

_Writhing in agony as Voldemort cast Crucio again and again . . . _

_His head hitting the stool and the brittle wood snapping and washing him with splinters . . . _

"_Cruciatus Extremus!"_

"Wh-what am I doing here father?"

Lucius Malfoy sneered "You, my _son, _are a failure and will be given the treatment that failures of the Dark Lord do."

"What d-do you mean? Please, please leave me alone!" he begged. He wish that he had the strength not to but as the crowds of white masked Death Eaters came into view he found himself shaking. In one fluid movement like a tsunami they were upon him, casting spells and ripping off clothing.

He found himself begging, crying out to anyone who would listen, but his sounds were cut off by a silencing charm and as hands grabbed at him and people were shoved into his mouth he found that he didn't, have any words to say. So he writhed there, and cried.

"Harry. Shall we speak to Bl- Zabini and Parkinson and tell them what's happened and let them help us make a plan to save Malfoy?" Ron asked gently

"Yeah. Yes, let's." Harry got up and they walked to the Slytherin dungeon's. Waiting outside of the portrait they were silent. Then, after a few moments, Zabini and Parkinson arrived, conveniently together. Blaise narrowed his eyes and hissed.

"What do _you _want?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Malfoy's missing. He was taken by Bellatrix and his father and we need your help to get him back," Ron said, not asking - demanding. Zabini's eyes narrowed and he stepped aside the portrait to let them in. Pansy stepped in front of the doorway and looked at them up and down, clearly looking for any body language that suggested they were lying and when she deemed them truthful, she stepped inside too.

"Where's Granger?" Pansy asked

"Well, she wasn't around when Harry told us and we decided to you for help so she isn't with us now. I think she's in the library. I can go get her?" Ron explained.

"No. No, I'll get her," said Pansy quickly and went to find Hermione, leaving three baffled and suspicious boys.

Draco opened his eyes blearily and found himself still on the all too familiar marble floor. He realised, startled that the Death Eaters had not left the room. Instead they were all crowded around him, eyes glittering maliciously. One figure stood out from the rest. The one figure that Draco Malfoy was truly afraid to be in charge of his next torture session.

Fenrir Greyback walked forward with a knife glimmering in his hand.

"I would use my teeth, but Lucius said that it wouldn't be sanitary," a Petrificus Totalis later, and Draco was at the mercy of a maniac werewolf.

**SMeB: Um, Draco and Harry aren't speaking to me after this chapter. I am apparently a "cold-hearted bitch" and I should "go to hell." Charming! Anyways, I need to write to you personally. Thank you to every person has reviewed, favourited, alerted this story, it means so much to me! And If you want me to pass on a message to Draco and Harry, I don't mind. Thank you for sticking with me this long! Review!**


	23. Chapter 21

Let him know that you know bestCause after all you do know bestTry to slip past his defenceWithout granting innocenceLay down a list of what is wrongThe things you've told him all alongAnd pray to God he hears youAnd pray to God he hears you

How To Save A Life ~ The Fray (**A/N - Dunno why, just seemed fitting *shrugs*)**

Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione agreed to be civil to each other, and were currently looking at a map of the Manor that Zabini had drawn up for them. Malfoy Manor was massive, and it wasn't even a detailed map.

"I have an idea," Hermione started. She'd been informed of what had happened to Draco and was currently offering her services, "Bur first of all, I want us all to come clean. Ron, Blaise - you two are going out right?" at the look of utter shock on their faces she took it as an affirmative and turned to Harry " And you and Draco are _kind of _going out right?" at his nod she took Pansy's hand and said "And me and Pans are together. Just so that we don't have any misunderstandings and whatnot whilst we work on this plan - we can get down to work. Malfoy Manor is protected by three wards. Zabini, list them,"

He shook himself out of his shock and answered "They are all Dark Magic. The first is to kill any Muggleborn or Half-blood that has not been given permission by one of the owners. The second, is to torture anyone coming to the Manor meaning any harm to the master of the Manor - this includes stealing and so on. That ward could be one of the major problems, the ward might think that us trying to get Draco away would be stealing from the master of the Manor - Lucius might've set it so that Draco is an object or a person. The last one is so that house-elves that don't belong to him can't apparate. And no, Granger, this is Dark Magic, so nothing can get past it. I suppose Lucius didn't think it necessary to do any more wards as he's got Dementors guarding the place."

Though Hermione was slightly pale, she still nodded at Zabini and carried on in a determined voice "Even in Dark Magic wards, there will always be a weak spot, a chink in the armour, some might say. Is there any really old buildings or anything within half a mile of the Manor?" she asked Blaise, but it was Pansy who answered.

"There is an oak that was planted when the Manor was first built. Draco and I always used to climb on it when we were younger. He fell off when he was 12 and he broke his ankle. Never got it healed properly, to embarrassed." Pansy's eyes had clouded over slightly as she reminisced.

"Great! Where on the map is the oak located?" Pansy pointed to a spot at the back of the left side of the manor Hermione drew a cross. "This is definitely where the weak spot is going to be. When there are old landmarks or plants close to a warded place, Manor's especially, the old spot weakens the wards. If the oak was planted before the Manor was built, then it would be better, but I think this is good enough. It's great that it's a tree too, because living things are more powerful against the wards.

I think we should apparate into this wood here, then ride on broomsticks to the where the wards begin. Next, we will go directly behind the oak and walk from there - I'm hoping that the ancient magic of the tree will cancel out the ward. There's a door opposite the tree, that we will break into and try and locate where Draco is. We all know how to produce a Patronus, and I have a charm that will help us too. This is also, I suppose, an opportunity for us to eat loads of chocolate. Any questions?"

"How did you know about me and Blaise?" Ron blurted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied "I meant about the plan Ronald! And you guys should be more discreet and give me a bit of credit. Plus I saw you kissing in the snow the other day,"

"I hope this is going to work." Harry muttered, his eyes closed and hands clasped, as if in prayer.

HP/DM - PP/HG- RW/BZ

Draco was glad to see the walls of his cell. It was a welcome respite from the Starr Room, which was sure to give him nightmares.

A weak smattering of moonlight filtered through a barred window and Draco wished that someone would find him soon. His while body ached, and he looked down with disgust to see chunks of flesh missing from his arms and legs. He hated his father, he hated Greyback, he hated Bellatrix, he hated his mother. He just wanted to see the one person he did love - Harry. Because he realised now that he does love Harry. He loves the way his hair sticks up at atrocious angles. He loves his crooked grin, his sparkling green eyes, his soft voice, his goofy and irrational Gryffindor personality. He loved him totally and unwaveringly. Draco just hoped that his love for Harry would be able to get him through this ordeal, just as Lily Potter's had protected Harry from the killing curse.

**A/N ~ I know, last chapter was a little bit heavy and I apologise! I did warn you though. Somebody said that this was a bit OOC. It's Drarry - what do you expect? This chapter is dedicated to Cazzylove, for being a consistent reviewer, and giving me reassurance - and a big thank you to hotflower901 for your reviews too. Please review! Next chapter is the rescue of Draco - and the return of Drarry A/N's. Reviews will make it come faster :D**


	24. Chapter 22

_Draco sighed as he clutched his forearm. They'd cast some sort of spell on it that made it become excruciatingly painful every once in a while. He sighed softly and looked again at the window. He knew that if - no, when -_ he got rescued, once people found out they were going to pity him. 

Draco hated pity, always had done, always will do. It wasn't because he needed to make the Malfoy name proud, or any of that bullshit. No, it was because it made him feel weak, inferior, to be on the end of those looks and gestures. He'd been a bastard because his father had told him too, certainly, but also because if he was horrible to others, people were less likely to pity him. He remembered something a Ravenclaw had said to him once "You know, a lot of people fear you and don't respect you. And you delude yourself into thinking that you prefer fear rather than respect - but that's not true. I don't respect you Malfoy, and I certainly don't fear you - I guess, I admire how much balls you've got to be a complete dick all of the time,"

Of course, that Ravenclaw was promptly hexed, but the words never left Draco's mind. He didn't want peoples admiration or fear, he wanted their respect. _Friends_ respected each other. He remembered holding his hand out to Harry Potter.

Acceptance. That was another thing Draco craved. Not his fathers - he knew that it was impossible to get that, and at the beginning of September he realised this. He wanted to be accepted by the members of Hogwarts, as somebody who had feelings and didn't want to be a pawn. To be accepted as someone who did get hurt, who did cry, who wasn't emotionless. But after his rocky start with the pupils and teachers of Hogwarts - he doubted they would grant him this wish. They would mock if Draco burst into tears after someone insulted him - or if he didn't get top marks or second top. The one person who had respected him and accepted who he was, was Severus Snape. 

And it was this man who appeared at the door of his cell, with his eyes wary and his movements silent.

HP/DM - HG/PP - RW/BZ

"I feel so jittery!" Hermione exclaimed as they snuck out of Hogwarts to where the Whomping Willow was. 

"I know. I can't believe we're going to Malfoy Manor to rescue Draco Malfoy!"

"Snape. His surname is Snape, Ron. Can we go now?" Harry asked restlessly. Blaise took hold of Ron and Harry and Pansy took Hermione, the Slytherin's getting ready to apparate.

"Three. Two. _One!_" And they were gone.

When they arrived at the woods near the Manor - Ron was sick.

"Bloody hell," he said, looking green "I'm never doing _that _again!" Harry however was walking towards an oak, that was magnificent, with gnarled roots and branches reaching out. The rest followed. As they walked forward, wands raised, they became aware of an intense cold and felt, rather than saw, the Dementors drifting slowly closer. They carried on walking and as soon as they saw a small narrow door they instantly sped up. However, at the back, they heard Ron whimper as he spotted a wave of black cloaks spot them and glide silently closer.

"Shit," said Blaise "we're going to have to use our Patronus'! Ready, _go_!" They all cast their Patronus, the tiger, puma, otter, dog and stag producing a herd of animals that successfully scattering the Dementors. Everybody saw that Harry's was weak, but nobody mentioned it - they all knew how worried he was for Draco. They had to dissipate their animals before someone caught them. Hermione was just letting hers dissolve when they heard someone cry "Oi!"

"Quick - through here." They all crouched and walked through the door. They found themselves in an alcove that was just off a main hallway.

"Right, we know where we are. We need to get to Draco who is either going to be in two places -"

"- The dungeons, or his bedroom." Ron interrupted Blaise. The brown boy smiled briefly before looking towards all of them. 

"We need to split up. Me and Harry will go to the dungeons, Ron, Pansy and Hermione to his bedroom. Pansy knows the way. Meet here in half an hour, if either of us are not here - you get out of here-"

"- There is no way in hell that I'm leaving you two here!" Ron exclaimed.

"Did I say you were? You wait in the woods if you don't have Draco - if you do, send someone back to apparate him to Hogwarts so that he can be seen by Madame Pomfrey," he said this whilst looking at Hermione "Good luck!"

Blaise watched as Ron and Hermione left, following Pansy. He then looked at Harry.

"You know he's in the dungeons, don't you?" Harry asked softly

"Yeah. I got a letter from my father this morning. That is why you're with me. I know this is difficult, but I'm going to need you to trust me, okay?" Blaise asked Harry, looking deeply into the other boy's eyes. Harry nodded and they began half running, half walking around the manor.

They were walking past a door called the Starr room when a pair of raucous laughs were heard. Harry realised with a sick stomach that one of them was Bellatrix Lestrange. They ducked behind a marble pillar.

"Oh, I can_not_ wait for our next torture session with Draco! It's simply too fun watching him _writhe _like that!" Harry struggled to get free and wipe the smug grin off of Bellatrix's face, he could hear it in her voice. Blaise, however caught him in time and grabbed him.

"Oh yes! I simply hope that has enough strength to writhe! It's beginning in a quarter of an hour - would you like to take a walk?" Blaise blanched and cringed when he heard Lucius Malfoy's voice and didn't stop Harry when he stupefied him. Blaise stupefied Bellatrix and they leapt out from behind the pillar to drag their bodies in the shadows. Harry looked grimly at the Starr Room

"That's where they torture him, isn't it?"

"Harry, we really don't have time. Come on, the dungeons are this way.

They kept striding and had to duck into the shadows when a couple more Death Eaters walked past, talking idly. Then, they finally reached the dungeon where they saw movement in the cell at the very end. They ran towards it and saw Snape undoing Draco's binds quickly.

Draco's face was a sickly pallor and he was bleeding and bruised. Every breath, every slight movement caused Draco pain, Harry could see by the wincing.

"Get your hands off him!" Harry snarled at Snape. Both occupants of the cell whipped around and Blaise restrained Harry

"Can't you see, Harry? He's helping him!" 

Draco looked up at Harry with glassy hope-filled eyes and fainted.

"Draco? Draco! Are you okay?"

"Potter! Stop coddling him and let him have some space, please!" taken aback at Snape's please, Harry backed off, one of his hands resting lightly on his not-quite-but-kind-of-is boyfriend's shoulder.

"You need to get him out of here as soon as possible do you hear me? I could feel it when you knocked Lucius out - I am the next person keyed into the wards after Lucius. I can lower them for an hour and then I must put them back on. You can leave through this door," Snape got up and Harry picked up Draco - who was unnaturally light. They arrived at a door that had the Malfoy crest on it.

"What happened to Draco's wand?" Harry asked

"Snapped. By Bellatrix. Look you need to go _now!_"

"We can't we said we'd meet-"

"It's been an hour Potter. They are already at the woods. Come on! Let's go!" Blaise interrupted and they climbed out of the door.

"Thank-"

"Potter, I swear if you don't go now, I _will _castrate you!" They nodded and ran to the edge of the woods. 

Hermione, Ron and Pansy were waiting there, all anxiously pacing. They all started when they crashed into sight.

"Draco! Is he al-?"

"IIIIIINNNNNNTTTRRUUUDEERRSS!" came Bellatrix's howl and they all gathered themselves and apparated just before the Dementors swept into the area they had just been in.

**Harry: **Sooo glad that's over!

**Draco: **Me too. I rather missed sMeB's company.

**Harry: **Anyways, readers! Aren't we glad to see you again! How are you all? Been missing us?

**Draco: **I know, he's in a much better mood today. *shudders* It's rather unnerving.

**Harry: **sMeB would like to say this to WTF *gets out a piece of parchment* 

"I know it was odd of me to apologise after I put it in the story, but I was doing so because although I don't like upsetting readers, I wanted it to be in the story. It will come up in the chapters for Draco's recovery."

And this was for everyone. "Please don't get angry with me for what I write." That's it. Oh wait, there's more "And, I HATE Ginny, so she can be a slut in the story."

**Draco: **Well, she seems a bit off, doesn't she? Perhaps you guys could, I don't know, review? *shrugs shoulders airily*

**SMeB: **I love you Draco.

**Draco: **I know Darling, I know.


	25. Chapter 23

"What is the meaning of this, Potter?" were the words Harry welcomed with. He looked at her and then at Blaise, indicating silently for him to explain whilst he took Draco to the Infirmary.

"Professor, is it alright if we explain to you inside. I will tell you it all, but at the moment, we really need to get Draco to Madame Pomfrey." he said in a polite voice.

"Draco to the Infirm- oh yes, of course. Inside then children. Harry, go to Poppy right away. You four, with me to see Professor Dumbledore.

Harry sprinted to the Infirmary, making sure not to jostle Draco in his arms. Then he heard a voice in his hears - it was hoarse and weak, but it was still there.

"Thank you Harry," Draco said in his ear.

"What for?" Harry asked, not acting as though he was affected but the warm body in his arms. He was broken and physically and emotional unstable - but Harry was so glad to have him back, and he felt his eyes begin to tear up.

"For saving me from that place. I thought I would never get out of there. That one day, there would just be a Crucio too many and I would be gone. But you _came, _Harry, you rescued me. And I'm eternally grateful," Draco said in a shaky voice, as if he was fighting off tears, but, like Harry, was too stubborn to let them fall.

"We here," Harry announced as they walked into the all too familiar place "Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! You have to come quick, I've got an emergency!"

"Ouch Potter!" Draco exclaimed as Harry sat him down on a bed. Harry realised what had just been hurt and began shaking his head.

"No no no no no no no no. Not you. Not Draco," But before he could say anything more, Madame Pomfrey was bustling, all robes and wand patterns and potions.

"What happened here then?" she asked and did a spell to reveal what injuries Draco had. When the spell revealed she pursed her lips and her eyes became ice.

"You know what I'm going to ask Draco. Do you want Potter present?"

"Yes please. That is Harry, if you don't mind?" Draco asked warily

"Don't be ridiculous!" Harry said and sat beside Draco, taking his hand.

"How many times were you raped Draco?" she asked frankly. Draco cringed at her forwardness.

"I-I can't remember how many times,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Right. You will need to be hospitalized for a few months, I'm afraid. If you are not going to be staying in the Infirmary, then you are going to have to report to me every day after lessons." she said. Draco looked at her, horrified

"A few months! I thought you knew magic, surely you can reduce it to some weeks. Please, please I don't want to be stuck here again! Please," Draco pleaded.

"I am a healer Mr Snape, but they did a spell on you that will stunt your recovery. And I'm afraid I am banning you from all forms of Broom riding for the rest of the academic year."

"No!" Draco howled and turned to Harry who instantly wrapped his arms around him. Harry was startled when he realized his top was becoming wet. Draco was not crying because he'd been raped, but because he couldn't ride a broom? Then Harry realized. Much like himself, flying his broom was a way of escape for Draco, a way to forget things. And by banning him from this, Pomfrey was stunting his emotional recovery. He opened his mouth to point this out but the healer was showing him scans of torn tissue and pulled muscles. She shook her head sadly and looked genuinely regretful. Harry just stroked his not-really boyfriend's hair.

Madame Pomfrey left after giving the blonde several potions and five complex spells. She's allowed Harry to stay in a nearby bed. He'd given her a grateful glance for not asking questions, and she'd just inclined her head slightly. In the silence, Harry asked Draco a question

"Draco, will you be my boyfriend?" there was a silence. Then, a hesitant reply

"Why would you want me? I'm - I'm dirty, Harry. I'm not clean, not good enough for you," he said in a small voice. Harry turned around, catching Draco's silvery eyes in the darkness

"Don't you _ever_ say that to me. I want you, now, and forever. And you are _not _dirty. You are too good for me Draco Gabriel Snape and I don't want you to say otherwise. I-I can't say I love you Draco. Because this isn't nearly a setting worthy enough for those exchange of words. But I care for you greatly." Harry said and saw that Draco had closed his eyes. Then, he sung a few words

"Lover please do not, fall to your knees, it's not, like I believe in everlasting love," and with that he slipped into sleep.

HP/DM - PP/HG - RW/BZ

"I can't believe you all did that," Professor McGonagall said faintly after she heard the story of the five them going to Malfoy Manor and saving Draco.

Dumbledore however, didn't seem surprised "And Professor Snape was there?"

"Yeah," Blaise answered "He seemed okay, he helped us save Draco. Let him out of the cell, which I knew me and Harry were going to have trouble doing. And then he let down the wards. Sir, he's working for you, isn't he?"

"He is. And he is in a very difficult position right now. You mustn't tell anyone of this." Dumbledore said.

"And you are not to tell anyone of what happened to Draco. Not even the other Professors. I mean it sir, it's not your choice." Blaise said quietly. This shocked all the others in the room. Pansy smiled at Blaise, knowing that he would defend Draco and his pride to the death.

"I promise I won't Zabini. Now, it's been a long night for all of us. You are aloud to sleep in different dorms if you wish. I won't tell anyone," Dumbledore said and they all left, blushing profusely.

"Hey, Blaise!" Hermione said when they got to Gryffindor common room. The Slytherins had decided to sleep there for the night. "I was wondering . . . None of us really celebrated Christmas did we? So tomorrow, I was thinking we could bring all our presents and just be there for him. You know?"

"That's a lovely idea Gr- Hermione. We'll meet at the Infirmary at 10, ok?"

"10? In the morning?" Ron groaned

"Yes ten! Come on sleepy head!" Blaise muttered and they walked into their dorms.

**Harry: **Well. That was a bit boring wasn't it?

**Draco: **sMeB has to revise for a German test tomorrow.

**Harry: ***shudders* Yuck

**Draco: Her sentiments exactly. So come on readers, review!**


	26. Chapter 24

Draco looked at the ceiling of the Infirmary. He hated the hospital wing. With a passion. Back when he'd cared what his father thought, he was reminded at how weak he was to get in there in the first place. Now, it just brought back memories, and reminded him of reality. He looked over at the bed beside and smiled at Harry's sleeping face, completely free of worry or stress or fear. Not that the last one showed often. But when it did, it always made Draco's heart throb.

Last night Harry had said he loved him. How was Draco supposed to react to that? Slytherin's very rarely felt. Malfoy's never did. So what was he supposed to do? He knew that deep down, in his heart of hearts that he probably did love Harry. But the prospect of opening up that much to let Harry know was too scary to think about.

Suddenly Draco longed to see those enticing green eyes. That beautiful white toothed grin. He nearly sighed at how adorable Harry looked as he slowly blinked awake. He saw Draco looking at him and he blushed and yawned.

"Have a nice nap beautiful?" Draco asked Harry. Harry grinned at the name of endearment and nodded.

"What about you love?" Draco smiled too, and they both marvelled at how easy it was to show their feelings just between a name.

"Fine. A few nightmares, but nothing I can't handle." He answered, shrugging. Harry climbed into Draco's bed wordlessly and hugged the blonde, knowing that the smaller boy wouldn't ask for comfort, no matter how much he needed it. Draco sighed and leant into the warm embrace and smiled contentedly. Madame Pomfrey briefly visited them to give Draco potions and a few spells, but didn't separate the two and smiled as they immediately snuggled into the blankets after she'd finished.

About half an hour later, Blaise, Ron, Pansy and Hermione came in, arms carrying presents. Draco made to move away from Harry but Harry explained all the relationship stuff. Draco was actually pleasant to Ron as the red head sat down on a Summoned chair.

"How are you today Ron?"

"I'm er, fine thanks Mal- Draco. Why are you being nice?" he asked suspiciously

"Well, you're with one of my best mates and you are best mates with my boyfriend. Plus, I really don't have the energy for silly rows that aren't really our responsibility to have. _Accio Draco Malfoy's presents_!" Draco demanded using Harry's wand for a moment. He smiled as he returned it to Harry.

"Presents?" Harry asked and Accioed his as well. They all exchanged presents and were delighted with what they got from their partners and friends.

Ron and Draco quickly settled into a game of chess, using Draco's figures and Ron's board. Pansy and Hermione were talking quietly and exchanging kisses frequently. Blaise and Harry were at their boyfriends sides, trying to act as though they knew what the hell was going on.

Halfway through playing Exploding Snap with Ron, Draco began singing a song quietly. Everyone quieted in order to hear it and were astounded at the timid voice.

"Opened up his little heartUnlocked the lock that kept it darkAnd read a written warningSaying I'm still mourningOver ghosts

Over ghosts

Over ghostsOver ghosts that broke my heart before I met you" they quickly became enthralled by Draco's deep voice and listened as Draco went through many different songs, muggle and wizard alike. He finally ended with

"When will I see you again?" Draco finished quietly, blushing a ridiculous amount.

The rest of the Trio's clapped and whooped and Draco burrowed into Harry's chest to hide his embarrassed face. Harry laughed good naturedly and hugged the smaller boy back. Draco reached up and cupped Harry's face. He then whispered in his ear

"Harry. I'm tired,"

"Ok, everyone I think we should Little Bear rest now. Enough excitement." Harry said and everyone heard the dismissal and got up and started gathering their things.

"Thank you for our presents, everyone/" Draco thanked quietly, getting himself comfortable on Harry's sheets. He smiled as Harry lay down next to him.

"You ok love?"

"Yeah. Just sore and tired and happy. Thank you so much for my present,"

"You don't think it's to girly do you?" Harry asked

"It's perfect. Thank you so much,"

"Your welcome. Thank you for my present, it's amazing, just like you are." Harry said and they snuggled down into the blankets.

HP/DM - HG/PP - BZ/RW

Ron walked out of the infirmary and took Blaise's hand as they walked to the lake, their favourite place to be.

"Blaise, do you think that Draco and Harry are good for each other?"

"Yeah, I do. I think that Harry will give Draco the love and care that he needs and that he'll stop Draco from thinking he's superior all the time. And I think Draco will teach Harry to be strong and not to crumble under pressure. To not think that he has to fight all his battles alone. I think that they are perfect for each other, actually."

"Blaise?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I love you,"

"Well, that was unexpected."

Ron scowled.

"I love you too of course, how could I not? With the cute red hair and adorable blue eyes. You are a wet dream come true," Blaise teased. Ron sneered and kissed the other boy.

"Blaise?"

"_What?_"

"Alright, no need to be like that!" Ron said and looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry. What was it?"

"I think you have the most beautiful eyes ever. And the softest skin, and the prettiest freckles." the redhead murmured quietly

"Freckles? That's your trait!" Blaise said, not quite knowing how to respond to the sincere words.

"No, you have a smattering just over your nose. And I love them, just like I love you." Ron kissed the nose and smiled.

"I love you too."

HP/DM - PP/HG - BZ/RW

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"A while ago you told me you loved me. Say it again,"

A confused smile spread on the clever girl's face "I love you?"

"Thank you for doing so much for me Hermione. Helping me rescue my best friend, helping me do my homework . . . But most importantly, helping me to learn to love," Pansy took in a deep shaky breath "I love you Hermione, your fuzzy hair, your charming personality and your selflessness. I love you so much it hurts, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

The girls kissed and it was passionate and caring, loving and daring. Hermione slid a hand up Pansy's top. The other girl gasped and pulled Hermione to the Room Of Requirement - excited for what the girl in front of her was going to do and what the room would think up for them.

**Draco: **Awww, isn't that so sweet! SMeB said -

**Harry: **No! it's my turn to deliver the announcements. SMeB said that the story has only one more chapter to go, and it's going to be a Quidditch Chapter. She also -

**Draco: **She also said that she was thinking of doing a story inspired and basically copying Moulin Rouge -

**Harry: **But that's only if people like the idea. The songs used in this chapter was Ghosts By Laura Marling - and the one line from the last was also from this song

**Draco: **And the other one Don't You Remember by Adele. sMeB also said thank you for all the good lucks and though she thinks she did terribly, she still appreciated them. Please review-

**Harry: **If you want more!


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue: A/N ~ Please read Sectasy's fic Shades of Grey. Epic.**

The sky was a beautiful sparkling sapphire colour, the sun blistering in it's intense heat as it scorched Draco and Harry's heads as they looked up at the Quidditch posts.

Clad in their Houses robes, the boys smirked at each other from either side of Professor Hooch.

"Boys and girls. No scraps, no cheating, no nothing but playing the game- understood? Good, now shake hands." Draco reached forward and held out his hand for Harry to shake. The green eyed boy raised an eyebrow and yanked the boy's hand, making Draco stumble forward into the Gryffindor's arms. He gave the blond a cheeky wink before kissing his cheek. The whole school had seen this display of affection, and was not surprised. Sure, some were resentful, jealous, incredulous, even felt betrayed - but after Ginny had found them kissing in an alcove and outed them at breakfast just after the winter break had finished - the novelty had diminished. Well, to everyone but the reporters.

Draco had demanded to play in the Quidditch season, and had managed to make sure he was playing the Gryffindor's. Nobody had found out about the capture of him - thankfully. However, people knew that something had happened over the holiday that made the blond less of a git; but most assumed it was just hanging out with the Golden Boy. Draco had been given protection by the Order, and it was decided that it would be pretty stupid for him to return to his former position as a spy - they left that job to Severus.

"Love, please don't be mad when I beat you," Harry murmured into the smaller boy's ear.

"Oh _please_. Don't make me laugh Potter. Please don't feel bitter when the Snitch lands rightfully into _my _hand." Draco said and kissed Harry's cheek before gracefully mounting his broom and gliding into the air. His team followed, and the whistle was blowed.

Harry watched as the Gryffindor Chaser's fought for the Quaffle valiantly, trying to dodge the Bludgers being pelted at them by Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise scooped up the Quaffle when it was dropped by a Chaser, and began hurtling through the different players, getting closer and closer to the goals - and expertly tossed it into a hoop, much to Keeper Ron's dismay. The couple weren't outed yet, and were happy with things. Harry reckoned Blaise relished in the secrecy of it all. The brown boy in question gave Ron a teasing wink.

" 10 points to Slytherin. AND THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SPOTTED!" Came the roar from commentator Seamus Finnegan. "RIGHT NEXT TO GRYFFINDOR KEEPER RON'S EAR!" Harry could vaguely hear McGonagall clucking at Seamus for his volume but Harry was too fixated on searching for the Snitch.

Simultaneously, the Seeker's spotted it and soared towards it, rapidly picking up speed as they sped faster and faster to Ron, who had moved out of the way in order to prevent a collision. But they glint of gold was still in sight, hovering innocently. They two were just closing their hands around it, sparks fluttering between their nearly joined hands, when the flying ball ducked down. They, of course, dived straight after it but as they got nearer to it, it disappeared. Both of the boys sighed after searching for it with no success.

"Thought you could beat me that easily, Potter?"

"Shut it Snape!"

"Great comeback!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Aw! Draco Snape and Harry Potter miss the opportunity to catch the Snitch, after being _so close_! Oh well, Chaser Ginny Weasley scores a goal! 10 - 10!" Seamus' voice boomed from above them. They two boys grinned briefly at each other before flying off to their respective places.

Another two goals were scored by Blaise, bringing the game 10 - 30 to Slytherin. Blaise was just about to score again when Ron flew impossibly fast to the post where the ball was seemingly going to land through and punched it away, to where Blaise's head was in fact - but luckily the Slytherin ducked just in time and looked back Ron with a raised eyebrow. The red head merely stuck his tongue out and examined his nails.

Ginny and Rosa, the two Gryffindor Chaser's scored another two goals each, making 50 - 30 to Gryffindor. No matter how many times Blaise and Leo, the other Slytherin Chaser, got the ball close to the goal, it was either batted away by Ron's furious fists or pounded out of their hands by Dean Thomas or Lola Kuchen, the Gryffindor Beaters.

Finally, Blaise was tired of losing and put his middle finger up at Draco, telling him to stop being such a lazy shit and save their asses already! Draco got the message loud and clear and began to search the pitch furiously, his eyes darting like mad while his mind was in a strange state of calm. He spotted a flash of honey near the Gryffindor posts, hovering just above the lush grass and subtly began lowering. Harry caught this movement and began following. He then saw the reason why Draco was inching his way closer to the ground and lurched forward, throwing himself flat on his broom. But unfortunately, Draco had seen when realisation had dawned on his boyfriends face and began flying closer to it just before Harry could, and of course he was in the lead, having been the closer of the two to the meddlesome Snitch.

As both boys neared it, the Snitch zoomed upwards - it was now or never. And both Seeker's knew it, causing the thrill of the chase to be so much more rich and delightful. Somersaults and dives and rapid plummets, all in a dangerous order. The whole game had stopped to watch the chase, the school holding it's breath as they watch the two partners battle viciously, yet using no contact, to retrieve that damned ball. Even the Irishman's roars had subsided and everybody watched in anticipation as the Seeker's chased that ball.

Gradually, you could see the boy's tiring from pushing themselves s hard in such as short space of time, there had been no physical build-up to this chase, yet the boys stubbornly battled on. Draco, being the weaker of the two by ever so slightly, began to fall back, gathering strength and then levelling Harry in random bursts of energy. Harry's eyes were frantically darting from looking at his boyfriend to the glimmer of gold so close so close so close so close so close _so close_ - and then it was gone.

Whilst Draco had been in one of his drawing back stages, the Snitch had drawn back with him, and Draco had reached out to grab it. But it had gone below him. Draco swallowed down his nausea, he really hated going upside down, and it was something Madame Pomfrey had forbidden him from doing. But, closing his eyes, the blonde boy swung him so he was hanging like a bat from his broom stick and moved his head forward - and _swallowed the Snitch_.

Harry reared back in surprise, but it was over, Draco Malfoy had caught- well, swallowed - the Snitch and Slytherin had won! The Slytherin crowd erupted with cheers. Harry quickly grasped the situation and raised and eyebrow. Draco raised one right back. He removed the Snitch from his mouth and flew down to the ground, Harry following. Draco managed to hold up a hand and they all halted in their steps, waiting to see this. Indeed, the whole school held back too, waiting to see what would happen.

Harry sighed and set his broom down gently on the ground. He then knelt at the ground that Draco was standing on and _kissed it._ Draco grinned triumphantly and bent down and lifted Harry's chin. He kissed the boy lightly on the lips before standing up and turning to the Slytherin's.

"Well? I capture the Snitch against Harry _bloody _Potter and this is all I get. Gee. I'm so touched." with that the house clad in green surged forward and enveloped the blond boy, so that he wasn't visible anymore. Ron flew down next to Harry and gave him a pat on the back, glaring at his own boyfriend who was whooping and yelling like there was no tomorrow.

"Harry, it doesn't even matter that they won anyway, we're still in the lead for the House Cup!" Ron said

"Well, it matters to me that Draco _bloody _Snape caught the Snitch before me! But, well, doesn't he look so happy?" Harry murmured, catching a glimpse of his boyfriends elated expression.

"Yeah, he does. He hasn't looked that way since . . ."

"I know." Harry smiled as Draco untangled himself from the crowd, but they didn't even notice his departure, throwing Blaise and Leo up into the air and marching towards the castle.

"Hey Loser!" Draco said breathlessly, beaming.

"Yeah yeah, I know you caught the Snitch before me. But you didn't even catch it, you _swallowed _it. Surely there's some rule against that?"

"It didn't stop you from winning your match is remember correctly. Anyway, do you know what this means?" Draco asked quietly, moving towards Harry and winding his arms around his neck. Harry's arms automatically wound themselves around Draco's waist and his heart started thumping hard.

"We- we're . . ."

"Yes Harry, we are. Meet me outside my common room at seven, ok?"

"Ok!" and the smaller boy was off, running back to the swarm of excited Slytherin's.

HP/DM

Harry looked in the mirror anxiously for the fiftieth time. Ron was behind him in his bed, watching Harry curiously. The black haired boy had not yet said why he was dressing up and why he was so excited. Finally, Ron realised.

"Your getting some!" Harry blushed and turned around so that he could get a good view of his arse

"Do these jeans make my bum look saggy?"

"Who cares? They're going to be off soon anyway aren't they? Aren't they?" Ron said, sitting up on his haunches, his Quidditch magazine lying forgotten on the sheets.

Harry whipped off the jeans and got another pair on "Yeah, I am. But I'm kinda . . . Scared Ron. What's it like?"

"Well, it depends, whose bottoming?"

"He said that he wants too,"

"Are sure that's wise after what happened?"

"He said he'd tell me the reason tonight. Out of you and Blaise, who bottoms?"

"I do, mostly. But sometimes he likes to too. As long as you prepare him properly and he's relaxed, it should be fine. Awww, you are nervous as heck aren't you?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I said I'd meet him outside of his Common Room around now. If I don't leave, I'm gonna be late. Do I look ok?" Harry asked nervously from the doorway of his dorm.

Ron looked at the black skinny jeans, the black converse and the emerald shirt, kinda plain and obviously matching his hair and eyes - but he looked _extremely _good.

"You look great. Have fun!"

Harry walked to the dungeons, with his heart ricocheting off his ribs. As he neared the Common Room entrance, he saw Severus Snape waiting outside, obviously waiting for him to show up. As soon as Snape caught sight of Harry, he walked briskly towards him and loomed over, the flickering torches hanging on the walls casting interesting shadows on either face.

"You hurt Draco and you will pay, make no mistake. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Sev? Harry! Shall we go?" Harry's throat choked up when he saw Draco. The blond boy was wearing tight gray jeans that hugged his legs and a black shirt that was equally flattering. Gray converse on his feet made his outfit very similar to Harry's.

Draco began to make his way through the castle, Harry following behind curiously. Finally, they entered a room. Harry recognised it as one of the rooms he'd had a class in last year, when there was a supply for Arithmancy. He also remembered loving the room. The ceiling was high and gigantic windows stretched along the far wall, opposite the door. The sun was just setting, the sky tinged with bursts of rich orange and thick purple. Also framing the bright sun, was band of glimmering gold. All of this lighting the room in various shades of the sunset.

But, right in the centre, there was a small circular table, covered in a sheet of silk. Roses were in a vase in the middle, low enough so that the boys able to see each other easily. Candles were on the table, as well as every window sill and they were dotted around the room. In a far corner, there was a massive bed, with rose petals sprinkled romantically over it.

Harry looked back at Draco with wide eyes and the other boy blushed under the awed stare.

"You did this?"

"Yeah. I wanted it to be, um, I dunno. Special." Draco mumbled.

Harry walked over and wrapped Draco in a tight embrace. The other boy stumbled backwards slightly but returned the hug.

"Shall we eat?"

Harry blushed "Yeah. Let's,"

They sat down and automatically, Dobby the House-elf popped up with two plates full of Salmon drizzled in a lemony sauce, boiled potatoes and asparagus. Draco smiled politely and requested the drinks. The elf placed the plates down, cracked away and cracked back with two bottles of Butterbeer.

"They are refillable sirs. If there is anything else do not hesitate to call Dobby sirs." and he went away again. Draco met Harry's amused look with one of his own.

They dug in, Harry's eyes rolling into the back of his head when he had a mouthful of the Salmon.

"My god, this is amazing!" he exclaimed and they carried on eating. After a small silence Draco began to speak.

"I know that over the past few months, I have been, basically, a tease. And I am really sorry. But I wanted our first time together to be really special. So, I decided that today, on the day of our Quidditch match, no matter what the outcome of the score, we would make love. Harry, I . . . I really l-love you," Draco breathed a small sigh of relief, having finally said what he'd been wanting to say for months. Harry opened his mouth, but Draco interrupted him "Let me finish. After I was r-raped - you were always there for me. Giving me comfort in anyway you could - even if that meant you leaving me alone for a week eventhough you could see that really it would've made it harder for you to comfort me at the end of it. You never treated me as dirty, as used, as worthless. You always treat me like a prince - you treasure me. And although I couldn't save my body just for you, I've saved my love. I really really love, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Eventhough people are going to judge and we'll probably never leave the bloody Prophet, at least we'll be together." Draco said and Harry smiled at him, a raw heartbreaking smile that was filled with so much emotion, Draco almost found it hard to look at.

"I love you. So much, so so much Draco."

"And I want to bottom, because I want to show you how much I love you. And I want you to show me that isn't something to fear. That it can be pleasurable. I trust that you won't reject me, I trust you." Harry stood up and walked over to where Draco was sitting and held out a hand. The blond took it and Harry led the pair over to where the bed was.

Once lying down, with Draco on top of him, they began to kiss. Passion and love filled kisses, with nothing held back, everything laid out for the other to see.

Then Harry's hands began to undo Draco's black shirt, Draco returned the action and soon they were both topless, groaning with pleasure as their naked flesh rubbed against each other.

"I take off yours, you take off mine?" Draco asked and Harry nodded, reaching down to unbuckle Draco's belt. In one fluid motion, Draco was completely naked. Harry gazed hungrily at Draco, taking in every inch of the exposed creamy skin. Draco lifted the other boy's chin to look at him and then he quickly undid Harry's belt and Harry was just as naked.

They spent a few moments, just gazing at each other, their breathing almost embarrassingly heavy. Then Draco reached underneath the pillow and pressed the bottle of lube into Harry's hand.

Harry coated his fingers and then set to work. Draco gasped and writhed in pleasure as Harry stretched him. Then Harry put on a condom that was also under the pillow and coated himself. Slowly, he entered Draco, watching the blond for any signs of discomfort.

"Relax," he breathed into Draco's ear and the other nodded shakily. Taking deep breaths, the blond slowly began to relax, letting Harry enter him more fully. When he was fully in they were breathing hard, Harry was shaking to keep himself from rocking.

"Move." Draco grunted and Harry began a slow rocking motion. The blond moaned and made little gasping noise, making Harry become even more closer to the edge. Slowly, they worked up and rhythm, Draco moving down as Harry came up. After one particularly hard thrust, Draco made a strangled groan, letting Harry know that he had just hit prostate. He made the same movement again and Draco screamed. The blond began pumping himself when Harry overtook his hand and began to stroke him. Finally it all became too much for Draco and he came hard into Harry's hand and their chests. Simultaneously, Harry also came and they collapsed against each other, breathing fast.

After he'd come down from his high, Harry pulled out slowly and disposed of his condom. Draco reached for Harry and pulled him towards himself, snuggling into the broader boy's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**-Finished-**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted. You are all amazing for sticking with this story and I am so sad to see the end. Thank you again and I hoped you enjoyed the story. xoxo**


End file.
